Son Naruto
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: Disappointed with the future he saw in the young boy of the man that summoned him, the Shinigami decided to interfere and send him to his brothers, King Yama, universe thus changing some events along the way. Read as Naruto Uzumaki returns from his training trip under 'The Antient One' and join his older adoptive brother in his journey to save the earth with a bang. Saiyan Naruto
1. Chapter 1

The Shinigami did not like what he saw as he glanced at the future that was to befall this baby. In order to prevent the rise of the Juubi once more, he knew what he had to do without any regrets. Thrust in a new world and raised alongside Goku, his adopted twin, watch as the two take the world of Dragon Ball Z with a storm and make names for themselves.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

~ Konoha Kyubi attack ~

* * *

"No Minato! Let me do the sealing, you're too young to suffer this burden!" Hiruzen reasoned to the man that was standing with a determined look on his face as he was holding a bundle close to his chest standing outside the cave that held his injured wife.

"No Hiruzen-sama," Minato replied looking at the fox in front of him at the distance, "I have to do it since he is my son, besides, I have my faith and trust that you'll take care of him when I die." He then crouched, "Now help distract the fox so that I can complete the sealing."

"But Mina –

"Now Hiruzen-sama!"

Hiruzen sighed in resignation because he knew that he couldn't convince the blond Hokage in front of him. He then nodded and ordered all the remaining forces to attack the fox while Minato got to work.

~ With Minato ~

"Shinigami-sama, at the price of my soul, I need you to seal the 9 tailed fox into my son." Minato pleaded as he gazed up at the spectral figure in front of him whom had a neutral look on his face.

The Shinigami gazed at the fox before looking at the baby in front of him and he felt something… familiar from it.

He caught the fox and then did as he was told as he sealed it inside the baby but then an inspiration caught him and as he looked into the eyes of the baby, he got a glimpse of the future that he would live.

He did not like it.

The only way that this nations was going to survive the rise of the Juubi once more was if he sent this baby far away and with that in mind he started formulating a plan.

The original idea was to have the blonde man in front of him take half of the fox while he sealed the other half in his son but no, if this boy were going to survive what he had planned, he needed both halves so with that in mind, he easily removed the other half of the fox and sealed it inside Naruto while also sealing in every excess chakra residue left by the fox so that a pseudo 9 tailed fox couldn't be formed.

With that done, he disappeared with the crying baby leaving a group of confused shinobi behind and appeared in his realm.

He created a baby carriage and started to go through every possible worlds he could place him inside and he smiled inside his mind when he found the one he needed not minutes later.

With a wave of his hand, he converted every trace of the child's chakra to Ki before the baby disappeared from the room and appeared in front of an old man's hut, asleep, unaware of what was about to happen.

It wasn't long until the old man came with a basket filled with fruit and surprisingly, a black spiky haired baby.

"Oh now what's this?" The old man noticed the carriage with the baby inside waiting on the front door of his house. On the baby was a note with a name, "'Please take care of young Naruto will you?'" he read out loud.

He folded the paper and looked at the sleeping baby who woke up and saw the old man who was looking at him.

He cried with happiness and excitement that only a small baby would have alerting the other baby inside the basket. The old man noticed the interaction and smiled before chuckling through his belly, "Oh look Goku, you have a younger brother and it looks like he has a tail like you do." He said noticing the furry brown tail on his back with a smile. He pushed the carriage inside the house, "Let's get you both inside and clean you up."

And so began the adventure of Son Naruto and Son Goku, brothers in all but blood.

* * *

**_~ Chapter One: It Begins ~_**

* * *

~ 24 years later ~

Life for the Son brothers has been an adventure since they both met Bulma who told them about the tale of the seven dragon balls.

Naruto couldn't help but remember, as he flew beside Goku who was riding the Nimbus with his nephew on his back, all the adventures they had starting from Pilaf and ending with Piccolo Jr. whom Goku defeated.

Naruto was disappointed that he wasn't around to fight Piccolo and Piccolo Jr but seeing that his brother was safe was all the reason he needed to sigh in relief.

Why wasn't he around to help with deal with Piccolo you ask?

Well after the whole fiasco with Baba, Naruto met an old man who called himself the ancient one. He came to the blonde offering Naruto training to not only get stronger, but also to help control the darkness within him, something that he kept a secret from even his brother.

With his mind made up, he accepted the offer but when he was given the conditions after he accepted he suddenly felt bad for what he did.

One of the main conditions was not being able to see Goku for a really long time, 24 years to be exact. It was a condition that made him have second thoughts forcing him to seek counsel from Goku.

After Goku was briefed on what needed to be done, he (Naruto) was shocked at the smile he was given and after the tearful good bye, his training started.

He was first taught the art of meditation, properly, where he had to calm his mind and feel everything around him.

While in his meditative state, he learnt about the being that resided in him, the 9 tailed fox. They argued and disrespected each other for a while but later on, after witnessing the trials his host went through, a new form of respect formed and he made a deal with him.

The ancient one was satisfied with the work done but even he knew that just more than that was needed but that did not stop him from helping Naruto improve his martial arts form and teach him new tricks.

Martial arts wasn't the only thing Naruto learned from under him, no, his education was also improved but while he wasn't as smart as say… Bulma, he knew his way around things in general.

It wasn't long after the training that Naruto went out to seek his brother after sensing his energy and as he arrived, he was in shock at what he saw. Apparently, his brother got married and he (Naruto) had a nephew named after their grandfather.

Chichi was weary allowing him into his home and when he introduced himself as Goku's brother, he received a hard slap to the face and the scolding of his life.

Goku tried to reason with his wife but she wasn't hearing any of it so instead, Naruto had to be the one to really explain that and it seemed to soothe her temper after hearing the reason.

He met Gohan who was exited to meet him but the meeting didn't last long as Goku had plans to visit Kame house.

So here he was, flying beside his big brother who rode the Nimbus along with Gohan. He glanced to Goku and asked, "Hey Goku, am I going to be surprised by anything?"

"I can't answer that question," Goku replied, "I haven't met our friends in years."

"You too?" Naruto observed, "I guess Chichi was the cause of that."

Goku nodded as they both flew while he once more took a glance at what his brother wore.

The main combination he had on his person was orange and beige. The Gi that was similar to his was Orange in colour and the inner long-sleeved muscle shirt he had was Beige along with the belt he wore on his waist. On the back of his Gi was a fox symbol outlined inside a circle like the turtle symbol was outlined in his.

"She wanted me to focus on taking care of Gohan and nothing else," Goku continued, patting his son on the head, "and in the end, it was worth it just to see the smile on my son's face."

"He is a chip of the old block that's for sure." Naruto agreed with his own smile looking at his nephew before he noticed the Kame house. "Hey, looks like we're here!"

"Oh you're right!" Goku was excited at the prospect of meeting his friends once more and introducing Gohan to them, "I can't wait to meet them!"

"Hey! Wait up!"

With that, Naruto zoomed after his brother that increased his speed on the Nimbus both excited as they would meet friends that they haven't seen in a while.

~ Somewhere else ~

A space pod landed in the middle of a farm startling the farmer that was working there. The short farmer rushed to the landing site in his state of panic and saw the spherical pod that was in front of him.

"Holy shit it's an alien!" The farmer shouted in panic as he fell on his ass seeing the pod opened and a figure walked out of it. He quickly got up and aimed his shot gun.

"Finally on this dead pla – wait, what the crap?" The figure observed with annoyance as he pressed the button on his scouter. "Did Kakarot screw this up?" He noticed the life that still remained in this planet, "I knew we should have sent Turles." He sighed in resignation before noticing the man in front of him.

_'Better think of something tough to say to him to make him stop,' _the farmer thought, "Hey you!" _'Genius Barber, genius!'_

"Aw look he thinks he's people." The alien cooed sarcastically before pressing the button on his scouter once more, "What's your power level little human?" he smirked and walked towards the farmer, "5 huh –

"Protect the goa - _*Shoot!*_"

The alien caught the bullet with his smirk still in place, "No, bad human!" he chided before flicking the bullet back at the farmer killing him instantly, "Bad! Now get up and say you're sorry…"

…

"Human? Human~?" The alien sighed once more, "So this is why dad said I couldn't keep Apoule."

~ With Piccolo ~

Since the world martial arts tournaments, Piccolo had gone off on his own to do some thinking after his defeat from Son Goku, a man whom he declared as his rival. Thinking about Goku made the Namekian frown in frustration but then something caught his attention.

A power level that was higher than his.

And it was heading this way.

"Hey are you Kakarot?" a voice yelled out from above him. He glanced up and saw a spikey haired male floating above him. The male wore the classical Saiyan armor and had a brown tail wrapped around his waist. "Seriously if you are sit still! I need to talk to you about killing off this planet!"

Wait what?

"Excuse me –

"Oh wait a second," The male got a closer look at him and noticed the lack of similarities between him and the being in front of him, "you're not Kakarot, my bad!"

"I've got green skin, pointy ears and a turban." Piccolo drawled out sarcastically, "I must look like _so _many people."

"Oh a smart ass eh?" The alien raised an eyebrow then he smirked, "I don't appreciate smart asses!" He bent forward with his elbows bent backwards and his palms opened wide, "Can you keep your eye on the birdie?"

"Wha -

_Beep, beep, Click_

"Huh? A higher power level?" The alien noticed the new detail on his scouter and turned to where the arrow was pointing too, "Hmm, considering the average set by this one green guy and that farmer, the chances of this one being Kakarot are quite high to say the least." He smirked, "It's time to say hi, little brother."

Piccolo watched with confusion as the half man half monkey flew away into another direction. He was sure that he was going to have a fight with him but just because he didn't have said fight now, didn't mean that he wasn't going to have it later.

With that in mind, he narrowed his eyes and thought about how to go around this situation he suddenly found himself in.

~ Kame House ~

Goku landed on the sandy beach with his son cradled on his hands. He walked and called out, "Hey guys!"

"Goku!?" An excited Bulma responded as she pushed the door to the Kame house open in excitement at seeing that Goku was here after so long. Though she did wish that Naruto was here as well having heard little from the blonde.

Speaking of which…

"Boo!" Bulma and Krillin jumped in fright at the voice behind them before turning to see who it was that startled them so and surprise, surprise, it was Naruto Son.

"Naruto?" Krillin asked before he had an excited look on his face, "Naruto where the heck have you been!?"

"Hey Krillin, hey Bulma," Bulma was still at shock from the arrival of her friend and how much of a man he had grown into with those shiny blonde locks she always adored and those bright blue eyes, "listen, as much as I want to catch up, I flew two hours here straight from Goku's house and before that, I had a really horrible lunch that was accidentally underdone." He was already at the other side of the door, "So if you don't mind…"

And that suddenly made things awkward after Naruto slammed the toilet door and the blonde for some reason felt like he should hide under a rock when he stated that his prepared lunch caused his stomach unrest.

"Anyways… Goku! I can't help but notice that cute 5 year old you're carrying!" Bulma gushed at seeing Gohan who shied away from her.

"Goku, just because we picked you and your brother up when you both were living in the woods doesn't mean that you can go around stealing children." Krillin chided, at least until Bulma bonked his head.

"This is actually my son." Goku explained much to his excitement but that turned to confusion at the surprised look on the faces of Bulma, Krillin, and Roshi – whom just came out.

"Oh wow," Bulma slid up to stand beside Goku as she looked at the kid, "I guess you finally, you know…"

"Know what?"

"You know," Roshi zoomed to have a closer look at his student behind his glasses, "bow-chukka-wow-wow…"

"What are those noises you're making?" Goku was deeply confused with this reaction, or at least he acted confused. It was just so fun to tease them so much.

_Oh my God he's a parent. _Roshi and Bulma thought in panic suddenly fearing for Gohan's future mentality shivering in fright at the things they imagined he could go through.

"So when's the little guy gonna start training?" Krillin asked after moments of silence. Goku had a thoughtful look on his face as he remembered the reaction from his wife at the mention of martial arts to Gohan's future.

"Actually Chichi's making him study," Goku finally answered with a small frown having lost that argument with his wife, "she wants him to be… what's it called again?"

"A productive and responsible member of society?" Krillin suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah that's it." Goku said before noticing Gohan playing with the turtle, "Hey son come here, stop playing with the turtle, people will say stuff about it."

"I can't help but notice the small dragon ball on his head," Bulma noticed with a curious look on her face, "you know that it makes him a target for villains who might want them right?"

"I would say yes but I have enough confidence in me knowing that I can beat anyone I can – Holy black on a Popo what is that!?" Suddenly, Goku noticed the huge power level heading his way.

"What's wrong?"

"I just felt a power level bigger than, than… Krillin's losing streak!"

…

"You know, you guys are the reason I go to therapy."

_'He's getting closer,' _Goku noticed as he glanced up to the sky in fright wondering how he was going to deal with this situation that just arouse.

"It took me a while to get here but I finally found you," The alien spoke from beside the group causing them to sharply turn to the origin of the voice, "Kakarot."

"Kakarot?"

"That's right, that's the name you were given before you were sent to this planet," The alien explained starting his monologue, "that's right, you weren't even from here. You were sent here as a child to take care of this planet being part of an elite race of warriors called the Saiyans, and to top off this expositional onslaught, I… am your brother!"

Silence.

"So you're his brother huh," Krillin said walking towards the alien, "so that must mean that you'll be involved in a lot of future events right…?"

_Smack!_

_Crash!_

Krillin was smacked straight through the wall and Goku's stance tensed as he ordered, "Stop hurting my friends."

"No," The alien replied.

Goku's frown intensified, "What are you here for? The dragon balls?"

"The… what?"

"7 mythical orange balls with stars on them," Goku explained in one of his rare moments of stupidity, "able to grant you any wish you want, like immortality."

"No," the alien drawled, I'm here for you Kakarot.

"Why?"

"We're going to kill everyone on the planet and sell it to profit to an alien overlord who may or may not have killed our race." He explained to his brother, "Oh and I'm Raditz."

"Raditz huh, well Raditz, I'm afraid I have to cancel your appointment because killing everyone on this planet is the last thing I want to do," Goku declared, "and besides, I already have a brother, one whom I prefer to you, a lot."

Goku was suddenly hunched over from a fast knee to the gut sent his way by a pissed off Raditz. That comment stung him a bit more than he realised the Saiyan thought as he grabbed the body of Goku and threw him next to the recovering form of his friend.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried as he rushed to his dad but he was suddenly lifted up into the air by the evil man who chuckled before smirking.

"So Kakarot, you have a son now do you?" Raditz asked, "Well, I know what I can take as a collateral now that I've noticed the way you act around the life forms on this planet."

"I'm giving you one warning," A voice called out from the door way and Raditz turned to see a blond walking out of the house, "let go of my nephew before I – wait is that a tail?"

"Apparently, he's Goku's biological brother making you his adopted brother by default," Bulma explained with a frown from beside Goku helping him nurse his injuries, "please help Gohan."

"Don't worry, I will." Naruto replied to the blue haired female before turning back to Raditz with a frown on his face, "Well?"

"Please, you only have a power level of 2," Raditz scoffed having read the power level of this new arrival as said arrival and the female were talking, "what can you hope to do in order to defeat me?"

"This."

Suddenly, Raditz was grabbing nothing but air where Gohan was supposed to be and turned to see Gohan by his father whom was still nursing his wounds. He looked left and right for the blonde until he heard a voice whisper, "Looking for me?"

_SMACK!_

Before Raditz could respond, he was sent across the ocean by a smack from said blonde who proceeded to follow the fleeing body and grab said tail that interested him.

He spun and spun, and spun, and spun until he gained enough momentum before letting go of Raditz body watching as it sailed across the ocean to land on an island not far from where he was. He just performed the dragon throw.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated before he disappeared moments later from where he was and appeared over Raditz on the island the Saiyan landed.

"Why did you want to kidnap my nephew?" he asked calmly as he floated above the Saiyan who glared furiously at him.

"So you think just because you got in a lucky hit that you can demand question from me?" Raditz chuckled loudly before smirking, "Even if you beat me, three more that are ten times just as strong as I am would appear and take revenge on my fall!"

Naruto stared at the gloating Saiyan before kneeing the Saiyan on his neck as he dropped really fast, instantly killing him as he broke the Saiyan's neck.

He looked at the scouter and plucked it off his face before crushing it and pocketing the scraps knowing he could use it for later before he closed his eyes and disappeared from the island.

~ Kame House ~

"Guys, I think we have a problem." Naruto said as he appeared above the group that now included Piccolo who was startled at his appearance.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask," Piccolo turned to Goku, "who is he?"

"Oh I forgot you both haven't met yet," Goku chuckled sheepishly, "this is my brother Piccolo, my adopted twin brother, Naruto and Naruto, this is Piccolo, I –

"Fought him in the last world martial arts tournament, yeah you told me." Naruto completed rolling his wrist, "But that's not important what is important is –

"The arrival of three other Saiyans a year later, yeah I know, I heard him." Piccolo interrupted the blond before he turned to look at Goku, "Apparently, the three other Saiyans are ten times just as strong as this guy was and considering how easy he beat you, Goku…"

"I get what you mean," Goku said, "that means before the year is over, we need to get stronger and we need all the help we can get."

"I'll train Gohan," Naruto offered, "I'll speak to Chichi knowing her reaction to martial arts from what you told me."

"I was already going to train the kid blonde." Piccolo griped.

"Alright, alright, we'll train him together." Naruto sighed but Bulma spoke.

"Hold up, you just met us after years of being away and all you could think about is fighting?" she scolded Naruto who winced and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah about that…" He sighed once more, "Bulma, we can talk later right now, there are other things we need to worry about."

"Yes like the Saiyans." Piccolo was getting tired of the stalling.

"Wait, why are _you _here?" Krillin finally asked the question, "I thought you hated Goku and all that."

"Oh I still hate him and I still want to kill him but with the arrival of the Saiyans, that plan would have to be on hold." Piccolo explained, "What good is taking over the world when there's no world to take over?"

Goku frowned at the explanation before he smirked, "Okay, I'll accept your help, only if you promise to put out a good spar."

"Fine whatever," Piccolo sighed before looking around noticing two missing people, "where'd the blond and the kid go?"

"Oh, Naruto picked up Gohan and disappeared the time you both were talking." Bulma explained with an annoyed face, "I guess he was going to your house Goku."

~ Goku's Residence ~

"So how long would you be gone in this excursion?" Chichi asked the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"1 year," Naruto explained, "I'll bring him back to you in one piece Mrs Chichi."

"As long as it's helping my Gohan get smarter to apply for a scholarship then its okay for me." Chichi waved off before pinching Gohan on the cheek, "Now remember to be good Gohan and make sure you learn a lot for mummy and daddy alright?"

Gohan nodded and Naruto waved Chichi bye before he picked him up and walked away from the house as the door closed just as Goku and Piccolo arrived the area.

"How did you get Chichi agree with you?" Goku asked with a curious eyebrow.

"I have my ways," Naruto said mysteriously but then he got serious, "from now till the Saiyans arrive, I and Piccolo will train Gohan in the mountains not far from here," he explained getting a nod from the Namekian, "how do you plan on training?"

"I think I have an answer to that." An older voice spoke and the turned to see Kami standing with his staff in his hand and a smile on his wrinkled his face.

"What do you want old man?" Piccolo snarled as he saw the bane of his existence.

"I'm here to take Goku here to King Kai for training as that man is the only one I know that can help Goku get strong enough to defeat the Saiyans." Kami said with a smile on his face as he grabbed Goku's shoulder, "Good luck in your training you three."

Piccolo and Naruto watched as Kami left with Goku before they each shared a nod before turning to Gohan.

"Alright Gohan, get ready for your toughest one year of your life because this training is going to make you nothing but stronger." Naruto declared with a smile.

"I hope you can handle what we're going to dish out kid." Piccolo said, "Because we're not going to be nice about it."

Gohan swallowed hard at the intimidating figures in front of him with his small mind wishing for his dad to be here with him.

Poor Gohan didn't know that he won't see heed or hide about his dad for a year.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note: **This is a rewrite of the story Naruto Uzumaki: The Saiyan. I shouldn't have posted it knowing how badly it would look, my thoughts weren't organised. This is what it should have looked like with help from **Thugs Bunny 009 **and some advice from **Saito Uzumaki**.

I hope I get all good and long reviews and my threats still stand. Flamers will be ignored and Guest that reviews insults are nothing but stupid cowards. They will also be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **I need some help with a good writer that's experienced with writing DBZ fights to help with the outline of Naruto's fight with Turles. I can write it no problem but new materials have been added and I need help with including them. Any one interested?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or DBZ

* * *

_**~ Chapter Two: Imminent Arrival ~**_

* * *

~ 6 months Later ~

* * *

Gohan was sitting in a cave with a tired look on his face as night time had arrived in his past 6 months of training, as Piccolo decided to drop him off in a large forest to learn how to fend for himself with so little materials.

At the first few weeks, he was scared out of his wits because of his lack of experience, but later he blended and adapted. Unfortunately, by then, the predators noticed his presence in the forest.

It took some time and effort but he was able to find a way around that especially after taking care of that dinosaur that seemed to know where he was. In fact, he was eating part of the dinosaur right now and it seemed to heal his appetite.

He walked out of the cave, patting his full stomach in a white shirt but stopped as he nearly tripped down the cliff he forgot he was on and sighed silently.

He looked up at the full moon that he somehow seemed to be missing each time it rose and he wondered why because right now, it looked so pretty…

_Bad-ump!_

_Bad-ump!_

Naruto was starting to get impatient with this arrangement he made with Piccolo. Sure he agreed to train Gohan for six months but he didn't know that he'd be this impatient with the wait.

_Roar!_

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he was snapped out of his thoughts hearing an all too familiar roar followed by the large quake and as he turned around, lo and behold the sight before him.

There, a giant ape stood roaring into the full moon as it pounded its chest before smashing some mountains around it.

Naruto ignored the feeling he got from glancing at the full moon, feeling glad that unlike Gohan, and Goku, he didn't need to transform because of his small furry friend who seemed to not like the idea of transforming into a giant ape.

Said something about insulting one of his brothers or stuff like that.

He crouched and got ready to take off to the ape but before he knew it, the full moon was blown up causing him to halt his tracks.

He frowned and flew to the source, "Piccolo, what do you think you're doing?" He demanded, "Do you have any idea of the consequences of your action? Did you even stop to think about the detrimental effects this would have on the earth?"

"You mean apart from the fact that wanton destruction solved our giant ape problem?" Piccolo asked as he pointed to the snoozing Gohan, soothing Naruto's temper a bit.

"Still, that does not mean you can destroy the moon whenever you like!" Naruto scowled at the green man who scoffed at the Saiyan, though he did wonder why he didn't turn into a Giant ape if that wagging tail was anything to go by.

"You idiot, the moon is the one thing that gives the Saiyans the ability to transform into Giant apes!" Piccolo gripped, "Getting rid of the moon was the only way to rob them of that ability in advance since there was no other obvious alternative."

"You could have just taken out Gohan's tail," Naruto simply stated, "Just as you can simply take off the tail of the Saiyans?"

"I don't have time to argue with you, you blond idiot." Piccolo scoffed before turning around, "It's time for your shift."

Naruto watched as Piccolo flew off with a frown on his face before he turned to the snoozing Gohan before he pointed his finger and shot a beam from his arm towards Gohan, making clothes similar to Goku's appear on the child's person.

'_A technique that I might have stolen from Piccolo but it is a metro attack.' _Naruto snorted out that last part before he shouldered Gohan and flew out area.

~ 6 months later ~

A year for the Z-warriors - Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien whom were told by Krillin - and Gohan flew by quickly.

Gohan and Naruto spent it sparing, and hanging out with each other getting to know a thing about the other as for both of them, it was something they needed.

For Naruto, it was a chance to meet the nephew he never knew he had, get to know him and be part of his life and for Gohan, it was quite similar with getting to know the fun uncle he never had.

Piccolo had a sort of on and off meeting with the two from time to time but even he knew not to interrupt a family moment when he saw it. Besides, that wasn't why he spent all the time with them. He did teach Gohan as he promised though, just as Naruto did meaning that Gohan, as a kid, had a lot of arsenal in his Ki weaponry.

The rest of the Z-warriors spent their time training with Mr. Popo on the lookout as he took them to train brutally in the hyperbolic time chamber.

It was a training experience that they wouldn't want to live through again but they would not deny the feeling as they each got stronger.

Naruto, Gohan and Piccolo stood on some mountain waiting as today was the day that the Saiyans would arrive but so far, the Saiyans have not showed up, much to Gohan's short relief.

~ West City ~

Three Saiyan pods crash landed in the peaceful city of the west aka, West City, causing a lot of chaos in the street.

Three figures landed with one towering over the other two. All three had the classical Saiyan armour and the two shorter ones had the colour scheme of white and black and blue and black.

"Hey look, Turles, Vegeta… locals." The bigger one said to the two smaller Saiyans as they spotted the crowd staring at them in fear as they landed though the silence was broken when a brave one spoke out.

"Are you guys ali –

_Boom!_

"Ah, I hate awkward silences." The bigger one said with a smirk on his face feeling satisfied with the destruction he created.

"Damn it Nappa think before you act," The one called Vegeta chided lightly, "what if you had blown one of the dragon balls?"

"I don't care either way, I see all of them as pests," the one Nappa referred to as Turles scoffed at the city, "he can do what he wants I don't care"

Turles pressed the button on his scouter finding the closest power level around and when it gave him a location, he flew off, ignoring the other two.

Vegeta just looked at the bald Saiyan before sighing, "Nappa, one of these days you're going to die and then, then you'll be out of my hair forever."

"At least someone's mind seems to be in the right direction." Vegeta said before following after Turles leaving Nappa to follow after him.

~ With Naruto's group ~

"Guys, we have to stay on our guard," Naruto ordered, feeling the three Saiyans heading their way, "Figures that they would be heading this way."

"Oh, really? I didn't notice." Piccolo replied sarcastically. He then looked up at the sky,

"They're probably seeking to destroy the strongest power level on the earth."

"But my power level is not much higher than Gohan's right now."

"Yeah, and my dad's not here…"

"… I was referring to me."

"Oh stop that Piccolo," Naruto softly laughed, "if that were so, then how come I can beat you every time we spar? And I know that you're not holding back."

"Hey, guys!" Krillin greeted with a smile on his face, landing in front of them.

Piccolo smirked before speaking up, "I thought I sensed another power level heading this way." He then nodded at Krillin, impressed with the power he felt from the bald warrior,

"You've also increased your power level."

"I know isn't it great?" Krillin was excited that his progress

"That's great, and all, Krillin, but is it good enough to stand up to the Saiyans?" Naruto asked the bald man, who just looked at him a bit before the midget turned to Gohan with a curious look on his face.

"So, Gohan, how was your training with Naruto and Piccolo?" He asked.

"Oh it was awesome," Gohan replied with excitement, recalling his spars with Naruto, "I learnt a lot from both teachers, though in all honesty, I think I prefer Naruto better as a teacher than Piccolo." He whispered the last part to Krillin, who snickered a bit.

"You and me both," Krillin whispered back, but unknown to them, the pissed off Namek heard everything.

"How was your training Krillin?" Gohan asked back, curious as to how his friend's training went but then he saw the frightened look Krillin wore.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He whispered to the kid before shivering in fear as he heard the phantom laughs of his ruthless trainer in his head.

"He's already crying and the Saiyans haven't even arrived ye –

"Here we are!"

Suddenly a cry announced the arrival of the Saiyans to their location and looking up, Piccolo, Naruto, Krillin and Gohan noticed the Saiyans as they floated above them.

As the Saiyans landed in front of the group, the fighters tensed and Naruto asked, "So, you're the Saiyans Raditz warned me about?"

"No."

Naruto was sure that his eyes were playing tricks on him because if he weren't he could have sworn that he was looking at an exact copy of Goku, in Saiyan armour.

"Go…ku?"

Turles raised an eyebrow at the reference before sneering, "I do not know who this 'Goku' is I assure you but we are here for one thing, and one thing alone."

Vegeta continued where Turles left off, "Either you hand it over, or I'll let Nappa make quick work out of all of you."

"Vegeta, can I kill the Namekian?" Nappa asked cheerfully.

"Sure Nappa, knock yourself out," Vegeta said closing his eyes as a smirk marred his face, "But if I were you, I would test their strength first with the Saibamen."

"Does that mean I can…?"

"Yes Nappa."

…

"Yay!" Nappa cheered, planting the Saibamen as told into the ground and as he did that, he waited for a few seconds before some sort of plant like men grew out of the ground.

"What are those?" Krillin asked being carefully considering who they were dealing with.

"What you see before you are nothing but cultivated life forms, all bread to do whatever it is we command," Turles explained with a scoff before his features softened a bit, "and right now, I think you know what we want them to do."

It was then Naruto noticed the news copters and he suddenly had a worried look in his eyes, something Gohan noticed.

"Is something wrong Uncle?"

"Aren't those news choppers?" He pointed to each of them and Krillin answered with a positive. When asked why the question he just simply answered, "I think Chichi will find out soon enough that I lied to her…"

~ Kame House ~

…

"Chichi? Are you alrigh-."

"Is that Gohan?" Said woman whispered as she was on her knees starting to rage through emotions at seeing her son on TV with the man that was supposed to be his uncle.

_Knock, knock_

"I'll get it!" Bulma got up far too quickly in order to avoid the incoming rage that was Chichi and opened the door to see… absolutely nothing.

"Odd," Bulma observed, "I could have sworn that we heard a knock and there isn't anyone for miles that could prank us, guess it was just the wind."

Bulma walked back inside to see that there was a black cat inside the room with golden eyes and that cat seemed to soothe Chichi's temper as it sat on the females knee, purring at her with those cute golden eyes.

"When did we get another cat?" She asked, sitting next to the Ox king who just sighed in relief until they heard the sound of a cat being strangled.

Wait…

"Chichi!"

~ Back with the plot ~

"I would say that they have the same power level as Raditz but seeing as how you easily took care of him then what would be the point of that?" Vegeta said with his eyes still closed.

"Good, we made it just in time." Tien announced his arrival landing in front of the group with Chaozu by his side, "You three must be the – Goku?"

"That is not Goku," Krillin corrected his friend as he was still tensed.

"Great more of you pest have arrived." Vegeta sneered.

"Vegeta look, more bald people," Nappa observed the arrivals as they landed, "The small one, the two tall ones and… *looks at Chaozu* *gasp* Vegeta, Turles, look, it's a Pokémon!"

"I'm not a Pokémon, I'm Chaozu, Chaozu!"

"Did you hear that guys, it's a Chaozu," Nappa cheered before opening his palm revealing a small red and white spherical containment, "I'm gonna catch it!"

"I told you I'm not a Pokémon – _SMACK! _– OW!"

"Aww it didn't work guys." Nappa frowned with a disappointed look on his face.

"That's because you have to damage it first." Vegeta remarked, "Are you done playing around Nappa?"

"Nope, I want to see if I can get a critical." Nappa said as he smirked.

"Hey guys I'm here now," Yamcha heroically announced with a theme song suddenly playing at the background, "we worked ourselves half to death with our training so don't worry because I know as we stick together, we'll take on these Saiyans and we will win - *Hug* _BOOM! – _"

The group looked on in shock as Yamcha blew up from one of those Saibamen that self-destructed after he was suddenly hugged while the Saiyans smirked in satisfaction at the death, even Vegeta who had an eye open to see what was going to happen next.

"Yamcha! Yamcha!?" Krillin called out trying to shake awake his dead friend as he rushed to his aid not long after his death. Getting no response, he stood up straight and glared at the three that caused this to happen.

"Yamcha was our friends, and you bastards killed him," Krillin spoke with rage and venom behind his tone. "I'll make sure you'll all _pay_!" he raised both arms over his head facing his palm at the three Saiyans and the Saibamen, charging his Ki for one of his deadly attacks, "Krillin Limit Break!"

A yellow beam of energy shot out from Krillin's arms and shot like a bullet towards the Saiyans before it changed its course of direction by 45 degrees. As it got high enough, the blast exploded and separated into smaller beams of energy that rained down on the Saiyans killing more than one of the Saibamen.

Krillin panted from the effort used to perform said action but smirked either ways, "That one's for Yamcha!" he said still panting.

"Congratulations you just destroyed the equivalent of three Raditz." Vegeta said in mock congratulations to the midget who frowned at the comparison, "Nappa here is worth 5 Raditz, Turles is worth 15, and I, I am worth 20 Raditz."

"Don't be so down on yourself," Nappa said, "at least you've proven that your Raditz is better than our Raditz."

"So in short good for you oh and by the way you missed one." Vegeta said smirking at the last part.

Naruto caught the flying Saibaman on its face before slamming it forcefully to the ground and firing a concentrated Ki blast killing it instantly in an explosion before he got up and dusted his arms, "Now that we have enough of that, are we going to end this foolishness and start the actual fight?"

"Relax blonde, it's not your turn to die yet," Turles chuckled before thumbing to Nappa, "he has first dibs on the Namekian who he's eager to kill since the Saibamen did their job as we now have a rough estimate of some of your power."

"Okay, A. I don't know what a Namekian is, and B," Naruto got back into his fighting stance, "if you think I'm going to let you do anymore killing then you thought wrong."

"Oh I know that you won't just easily accept the terms," Turles agreed with the blonde before he smirked, "that's why I have collateral in the form of the small kid on my arms."

Naruto frowned, "What are you talking about?" He demanded from the Saiyan who smirked even wider making Naruto's eyes widen in realization, "Gohan!"

"Let me go!" Gohan demanded as he suddenly found himself struggling in the grip of the Saiyan that looked a lot like his absent father.

"Stop struggling kid or I'll think of a more permanent way to make you stop." Turles threatened with a maniacal smile on his face that made Gohan calm a bit but he couldn't help but struggle silently. "Good, now Nappa, if you don't mind…"

"I can already yell that this is gonna be great." Nappa cheered before appearing in front of the Namekian smacking him hard.

Piccolo sailed over the hard concrete below him from the blow but he wasn't allowed a peaceful one because Nappa appeared over him and dropped on his gut with his knee causing said Namekian to cough out blood.

'_Damn it!'_ Naruto thought seeing the Namekian getting his ass owned before glancing to Gohan, _'If we move, Gohan dies and if we don't, Piccolo does and we need every available man we can have with the death of Yamcha. Goku, why aren't you here yet?'_

~ Meanwhile with Goku ~

"Thanks for the training King Kai," Goku thanked to the small fat blue man with antennas in front of him. "Now I'm strong enough to take on the Saiyans and save the earth."

A year ago Goku under the guidance of Kami was given directions to meet with a martial arts master that would help him get stronger so that he could be able to go toe to toe with the Saiyans that would be arriving earth.

After the difficulty of crossing the lane known as Snake way – said difficulty included falling into Hell or HFIL (**H**ome **F**or **I**nfinite **L**osers) – he finally managed to make it to King Kai's planet where he met said Kai and trained under him.

The first trial was overcoming the gravity under his weighted clothes, something that proved more difficult than it sounded.

Under the gravity training, he was supposed to catch the Kai's monkey, Bubbles, who was fast for someone so big, and Said monkey already mastered the gravity on this planet, something that drove Goku to succeed because if a monkey like Bubbles could do it, then why couldn't he?

After passing that test, he was used to the gravity but then he had to catch a big bug called Gregory whom was really, really fast from his small size.

As those were done, he moved onto training for both the Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb, attacks that were really hard to learn but he managed to pull through in time.

He was also given a brief history of the Saiyan race, something that made him curious but now with that information stored in his brain, he was more determined than ever to stop the Saiyans from destroying his home with the help of his brother.

Speaking of his brother, King Kai promised that should he like the progress of said Saiyan, he would train him as well, something that excited Goku but now the time came for him to head back to earth thus his goodbyes to King Kai.

"Alright Goku, remember to be careful when you use the Kaioken, misuse of the technique could have dire consequences."

"I'll remember King Kai," Goku said before he turned his back to the three, "thank you for the training."

King Kai watched as he leapt off his planet before landing on snake way and dashing all the way to the end of it as fast as he could.

"Taking all bets…"

~ With the Z fighters ~

"Well, it's been fun Green Guy, but I think it's time for you to die." Nappa said to Piccolo who was on one knee panting and bleeding all over. He raised his bigger legs over the head of Piccolo wanting to crush it, "Now, Nappa sma –

_Grab_

"Chaozu! What are you doing?" Tien noticed his small friend fly over to the bigger Saiyan grabbing his back.

'_I meant to do this Tien, for all the people of earth, our friends and especially you!' _Chaozu mentally shouted to Tien as he was glowing like a candle as he was still stuck on the struggling Nappa, _'Don't worry! You can just wish me back with the dragon balls!"_

"That won't work Chaozu," Tien pleaded trying to get his friend to change his mind, "we already wished you once with the Dragon Balls Chaozu we can't do it twice!"

'_Wait wha – _BOOM!_'_

Piccolo got up with Naruto's help panting as he witnessed the explosion that saved his life and couldn't help but feel respect for the small guy that saved him from a near death.

"If you think Nappa's stupidity is going to stop you from being killed then you thought wrong." Vegeta's voice spoke from Piccolo's back before he placed his palm on the back of the Namekian's head and blew off his head."

Naruto's eyes just widened at what happened until Vegeta spoke, "Don't worry blond, from the way these idiots are I could guess that you're the one that beat Raditz, don't worry, Turles gets first dibs on you while I handle Kakarot."

"It seems as though we have time on our hands," Turles said as he was still having a really firm hold on Gohan who started to struggle at seeing one of his mentors die. "Do you want to follow the Namek kid? No, good, then I suggest you shut up and stay still."

Vegeta reappeared next to Turles and looked up, "Nappa stop playing around, I already took care of the Namekian now you take care of the rest except the blond one."

"Then I'll take care of the taller bald one next." Nappa said before appearing in front of Tien with his body surrounded by a golden aura.

With one strike, he cut off the man's left arm causing Tien to scream out in pain making Nappa smirk in excitement.

Tien brought out his other arm in anger, cupping his palm in front of a confused Nappa and gathered his energy in one last ditch effort, "Tri Beam!"

After the attack was shot Tien was panting in exhaustion before he spat out blood from a hard gut punch by the man that the attack was supposed to damage.

His head was grabbed by Nappa's big arm before he was slammed violently on the ground, causing Tien to scream in pain but the brute wasn't done with his brutality, "Nappa strongest there is!" He shouted before he jumped with his big body over Tien and slammed on the downed martial artist relishing in his screams before said man became silent signifying his death.

"And then there were three."

"I've had enough!" Gohan yelled as his head was still under Turles grip. He twisted his body and shot an angry Ki blast at his captor forcing Turles to lose his grip a bit but that small second was all Naruto needed to swiftly move in and grab his nephew along with something else that dropped from the Saiyans arm.

He appeared beside Krillin and placed Gohan beside him before he stood straight and looked at Nappa with a glare, "I would move in and kill you for killing most of my friends but even I can see that the situation won't permit it," Naruto said realizing that even if he did move in and kill Nappa, that would leave Gohan unguarded and vulnerable to an attack from Turles and Vegeta so all he had to do was bid his time.

"They wouldn't be so smug if Goku was around!" Krillin yelled out to the Saiyans who perked up at this.

"Goku, do you mean Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"How about this, for three hours, we'll wait and if he doesn't show up, Turles, Nappa and I will proceed to kill everyone and everything on this planet and sell it to the highest bidder," Vegeta said silencing the raging Turles with a glare, "do you accept the terms?"

"I don't get it," Naruto was confused, "you know I beat Raditz quite easily but you want to wait for Goku to show up? Why?"

"Because I want to see what I'll do to you all after his inevitable defeat." Vegeta answered with a smirk, "Nappa get down here!"

"Alright Vegeta."

"So do you accept the terms?" Vegeta asked once more to the group whom had nothing else to do but accept the terms granted by the Saiyan prince.

And with that, all the group had to do was to wait for three hours for Goku's arrival.

For Naruto, Goku's arrival would give him the opening he needs to kill Nappa and take on Turles but for Krillin and Gohan, Goku's arrival would bring a sense of relief.

Goku, wherever you are, hurry up!

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, some of you, well, all of you, would notice the divergence from cannon in this chapter and I have to say that I really outdid myself.

Most of you would be angry with how this chapter went but you have to understand, Naruto isn't one to remain idle until one of his friends is in danger or in this case his nephew. I knew that had Gohan not been captured, he could have rushed in and killed Nappa before fighting either one or both of the remaining Saiyans and Vegeta and Turles knew that so Turles needed a collateral in the form of Gohan.

The appearance of Yoruichi isn't really that much of a mystery but it will confuse most of you. She has a purpose in this story and I'm sure some of you can already guess it but to those that don't know, I'll reveal it later.

My story **Rise of the Lantern **was deleted by **Fanfiction Admin**. To those that think that it was I that did it, sorry to disappoint you but now it's reposted and it's under the name **Prophesized Lantern** so I would like it if you would please refer to that story as I really loved the attention it was getting.

Naruto and Turles, the match is inevitable and you all know that but some of you would question his appearance and the consequence it would have with the **Tree of Might** movie well let me put your worries to rest as the movie doesn't exist here because that movie is so non-cannon it hurts – quote Vegeta abridged on Namek.

Please for the sake of all humanity give me long and satisfactory reviews guys, and you might get another awesome chapter.

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and DBZ.

* * *

~ _**Chapter Three: Saiyans vs Saiyans**_ ~

* * *

Three Hours, a really long wait for both groups.

For the Saiyans, it was nothing but a bore and some would have been twitching had they not destroyed an entire fleet of both the air and ground forces. As for the Z-warriors, well it was a chance that they used to lament on the losses, with some taking more responsibility than others for their actions or rather inactions in the situation.

"I'm sorry guys, if I stepped in, I could have reduced the casualties or even prevented the loss the army had suffered," Naruto apologized to the two who just looked as sullen as he did, "I know I can take on the bald one and the other one, but then that would leave you guys open for attack from either Vegeta or Turles," He explained, "Also, Gohan, your capture was what prevented me from doing anything at all."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Naruto," Gohan apologized, "If I wasn't so weak, I could have done something, I could also have preve–."

"Gohan," Naruto knelt down in front of his nephew, interrupting what the 5 year old was about to say, "It's not your fault; Piccolo and I only just started training you, and to be honest, you've 'till got a ways to go. Furthermore, had we been given more time you would be a lot stronger than you are now," He said, "I'm not saying that you're weak, just that to face the fact that the Saiyans are stronger and smarter than what we expected."

"If Goku was here, the odds would be even in our favour," Krillin reasoned and to be honest, it was something both uncle and nephew agreed in.

Naruto looked up at the sky as if expecting his brother to show up soon, '_Goku, wherever you are, please hurry.' _He silently pleaded with his mind before closing his eyes as he placed his hand on his nephew's head.

~ Where are you Goku? ~

He currently ended the fly through snake way after a brief intermission that was a bit careless on his part. He stopped and patted his lump pocket as he remembered the fruit from HFIL on his way to Kai's planet. He remembered the boost he got from it and knew that Naruto could use such a boost as well and to be honest, he was shocked that it was able to survive for this long.

He reached the checkout station and saw Kami waiting eagerly before he grabbed Goku's shoulder and left with him to land on the lookout on earth before said Saiyan called his Cloud companion to take him to the battlefield.

Don't worry guys, Goku was on his way.

~ 3 Hours are up ~

_Beep_

"Well, it seems that your time is up and Kakarot isn't here yet," Vegeta drawled out, noticing the alert on his scouter, "Nappa, finish what you started won't you?"

"With pleasure Vegeta," Nappa replied before appearing in front of the child, ready to smash him but his hand was stopped by the blonde whose eyes kept flashing from blue to red before settling on the red.

Vegeta saw the power level of the blonde rising as did Turles.

Nappa grunted in pain as he was given a series of punches ending with a roundhouse kick to the head, sending the bigger man flying from the impact.

"Strange," Turles muttered, reading the info on his scouter as the numbers kept getting higher and higher, "It just keeps increasing and increasing."

"I don't know what he's trying to pull," Vegeta drawled, "His power level may rise but it's still no match for either of us. Nappa, maybe, but neither of us."

Naruto, meanwhile, grabbed Nappa by his neck and lifted him up with tremendous strength as he was glaring at the Saiyans with slit red eyes, "How does it feel to be on the receiving end of the stick?" He snarled out before giving the brute a strong gut wrenching punch that sent him flying towards his teammates.

Vegeta and Turles spared a glance at their downed teammate that was obviously requesting help, but Vegeta just scoffed unmercifully.

"Disgraceful. If you can't even take care of this pathetic clown then you're of no use to me," He said before facing his palm to the downed Saiyan, "Disappear."

_BOOM_

That was when Goku arrived on his trusty Nimbus cloud.

"You sure took your sweet time." Naruto snarked to Goku who chuckled and scratched the back of his spiky head.

"Sorry, didn't expect the entire journey to be that long," Goku apologized before reaching to his pocket and bringing out some sort of fruit handing it over to Naruto,

"Oh, by the way, I found these on my journey, had one and felt stronger so I thought you might want one. They say that the fruit is only meant for Kai's."

"Thanks," Naruto muttered as he grabbed the fruit completely, trusting his brother before having a bite out of it liking the taste. He finished it and kept the seeds before turning to Goku,

"Sorry for the way I acted earlier, I was just so angry…"

"If you both are done we would like to get this on the way," Vegeta interrupted as he and Turles stepped forward.

"Why does he look like me?" Goku asked, noticing the appearance of Turles as it was eerie similar to his look, something that freaked him out.

"I think you both are cousins of some kind or at least related unless he was a biological clone created to _look _like you then I have no actual clue," Naruto answered his brother, "But now's not the time for that."

"You're right," Goku agreed before fully turning to face both Vegeta and Turles, "Krillin, Gohan, you both go home, Naruto and I will take it from here."

Krillin, though relieved that his friend arrived to help with the fight looked back and couldn't help but feel disappointed that he didn't do actually anything in the battle. These Saiyans were just too powerful to handle which was why he felt justified as he did this, "Be careful Goku, Naruto already knows how powerful they are but you don't, I don't want to take back a lifeless body to Chichi."

"Got it." Goku replied before Krillin nodded. Gohan looked at his dad whom he hadn't seen for a year, and was a bit annoyed with the lack of greeting but he guessed with the current situation it was allowed for now so instead of ranting like he wanted to do so much, he just simply said,

"Take care of yourself dad." He glanced to his uncle and gave a discreet nod something that was returned with a smirk before the child flew off with Krillin to Kame house.

"So you're Goku?" Turles sneered looking at his so called double, "I guess I can see why our identities would be misread."

"I'm here to stop you from continuing this senseless slaughter of the earth," Goku declared as the wind danced around his and Naruto's outfit, "Either you turn around and go to wherever it is you came from, or you'll have to face us."

"Such tripe, where is your Saiyan pride Kakarot?" Vegeta snarled, "Looks like I'm going to have to beat it into you so that you can see the error of your ways."

"Whatever Vegeta." Turles smirked, "You take care of Kakarot while I kill the other. Make sure he's dead before we continue with the search for the dragon balls and destroy all life on this planet."

"You do not order your prince."

"Yeah, prince of a dead race," Turles scoffed before he turned to Naruto, and smirked came to his face, "So, how's about we skip the warm and jump straight into the action?"

"I don't care which one of you I fight," Naruto replied with a frown on his face as he spoke to the smirking Goku look-alike, "One is just as bad as the other and I'd rather you dead before more innocent lives are lost by both your hands." He finished his speech before taking his fighting stance right beside Goku.

"Heh, quite the comedian, aren't you?" Turles asked with a smug grin, unfolding his arms and setting himself in a stance while Naruto gave the man a shrug, "Now ta-."

Before he could do anything, he felt his hair rustle heavily to the side, and before he knew it, his view of Naruto was blocked off, "Vegeta, I said Kakarot was yours! And I'll take the blo-."

"Shut up, fool! Do not speak back to your prince, for I am the prince of a mighty race! You, on the other hand, is but a mere subordinate slightly above the other low-class Saiyan-trash! Remember your place!"

Turles recoiled at being seriously put in his place with a look of annoyance, "You know what? Fine, take the blond," He sneered before looking to Goku, "let us leave this place Kakarot, I don't want to disturb his _royal highness _in his ultimate fight."

Vegeta scowled at the way the idiot insulted him, "Just for that insolence, I will make sure that after this you are severely punished for your disrespect fool, now leave! I do not want to be in the presence of a clown and his look alike."

Turles scowled on the outside while he inwardly seethed, _'Keep deluding yourself _prince _your time will come soon.' _He thought before taking off with Goku following after.

"So it's the prince I'm fighting? How convenient." Naruto drawled still in his fighting stance. He then noticed something, and looked to Vegeta, "Why don't we change the battle location?"

"This place does look a little corpsy…" Vegeta observed glancing at the amount of dead bodies around, "Fine, lead the way."

With that Naruto flew out of the area in a burst of Ki with Vegeta following closely as the blond tried to think up any battle strategy and at the same time wonder what that thing he picked up from Turles was.

Goku and Turles meanwhile landed in an area not too different from where they originally were.

They stood on the ground looking at each other, one with a serious laced on his features, the one with a superior smirk.

"So here where the finale will be," Turles said, "Though you could always make it easier for us, and tell where the dragon balls are Kakarot."

"Why? Even if I did want to give you the dragon balls, I can't since Piccolo's dead." Goku answered.

"Wait what?"

"You didn't know?" Goku asked with a raised eyebrow, "Kami created the Dragon Ball and Piccolo's part of Kami so if one or the other dies both die and that means the dragon ball dies as well."

Turles frowned at that titbit of information before he smirked suddenly remembering something, "Thank you for telling me that, at least I know what planet to visit after I'm done with this one."

"Oh you didn't know? There's a whole planet of Namekian's and I'm sure they have their own set of dragon balls if what you say is true," Turles explained getting into his fighting stance, "I just have to go there and _ask _for it."

"Then I won't let you!" Goku said getting into his fighting stance, "You'll have to get through me first!"

"So it seems."

Both look-alikes glared at each other silently daring each other to move or at least waiting for some sort of signal and the drop of water falling from a rock not far from them was all the signal they needed.

~ Naruto and Vegeta ~

"I have a proposition for you," Vegeta started as he was speaking with Naruto noticing the tail that was dancing behind him, "I noticed that you're a Saiyan, so I, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans would offer you this opportunity to join me in this conquest." He spat to his side before looking at Naruto once more, "With Nappa gone, I could use a good man."

"What about your other partner?"

"Turles? Please, he's not fit to breathe the air around me," Vegeta scoffed.

"And I am?"

"I can tell that you're special," Vegeta said before he smirked, "Think about it, we could rule the planet! Have anything we desire! There's no one in the universe that can touch us," He spread open his arms wide eagle as he continued his monologue, "Nothing will be out of our grasp!"

"I have everything I could want here on earth," Naruto declared, "Besides, I've seen how you treat your partners…"

"Alright then so be it," Vegeta said before getting into his fighting stance, "You had your chance."

Leaves danced as the two glared at each other daring one or the other to move in silent communication.

Vegeta smirked.

Naruto grunted.

And somewhere close by a rock dropped from a plateau.

_BOOM_

A shock-wave was formed from the impact of both Saiyan's fists as the fight started. It was a show of strength and will, one that both wanted to win, that was until Naruto disappeared and appeared behind Vegeta, swiping nothing but air as the Prince disappeared as well.

He back flipped over a Ki blast that was aimed at his back but before he could complete the flip, he stretched his palm as his back was in an upward arc before he fired his own Ki spotting, Vegeta floating behind him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Vegeta asked but then he ducked under a spinning kick from the blond.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Not bad, now witness the power of a Saiyan Elite!" Vegeta grunted before both disappeared and appeared over the ocean started to trade sequences of punches and kicks which was either missed or deflected or blocked.

"So much for a Saiyan Eli – _Oof!_"

_Crash!_

Vegeta chuckled before he was laughing out completely, "Is this the best defence this planet has to o – _Oof!"_

_Crash!_

"Back at ya!" Naruto shouted as he sent Vegeta flying into a cave. "How does the so-called Prince of all Saiyans like it?"

"_Raaaaaggggggghh!" _The cave around Vegeta exploded into tiny gravels at the Prince's explosive rage. "I will not stand for this! I will not stand and be insulted by a low class wrench!"

"Insulted? More like humiliated." Naruto quipped to the raging Saiyan who snarled at the response.

"That's it! Everyone dies!"

Vegeta flew higher into the sky with his energy rising higher and higher, "Say goodbye to your planet you insubordinate wrench!"

"Oh crap!" Naruto suddenly said before he took the stance of the Kamehameha beam, "**Kame…**"

"Now prepare yourself for oblivion Uzumaki! **Galick Gun…**"

"**Hame…**" Naruto continued his chanting as his body was suddenly covered in a red flaming aura that screamed power – no, it's not the Kaio-ken.

"**Fire!**"

"**Ha!**"

'_It can't be! His beam is as strong as my Galick Gun!' _Vegeta mentally screamed finding himself struggling with pushing the other beam back to its owner who was having an easier time preventing that from happening.

Naruto was grunting as he was pushing Vegeta's attack with his surprised at the sudden burst of energy from the Prince, but that didn't stop him,

'_I've got to take it further!' _Naruto mentally screamed as he closed his eyes, concentrating. Back at the recess of his mind, a single eye opened revealing a red slit eyeball that looked to be frustrated.

'_**Stupid! I've given you enough power, just don't bother me in my sleep again.' **_A deep voice grumbled before giving the blonde what he wanted.

Naruto's eyes snapped open revealing red slit eyes – it changed back to blue some time before – his hair grew slightly wilder and his canines were sharper and jutted downwards.

"**Yoko-Keishiki! (Demon Fox mode!)**"

"What!?" Vegeta demanded as he heard the ability used. That wasn't all, the power behind Naruto's beam tripled, pushing his Galick gun back and back until Vegeta's strength gave out and said Saiyan was hit with the Kamehameha sending the screaming Saiyan into the clouds.

Panting as his skin tone had a reddish hue to it, Naruto got on one knee before he dismissed his energy preventing more from leaking out.

He looked up and knew that somehow the Prince had survived his Kamehameha attack and it would only be a matter of time till he gets back down.

Reaching into his pocket, Naruto brought out the fruit that was a bit squeezed but still manageable. Still, for Turles to have it in his person it meant that it was some sort of power booster and he knew that the boost he received from Goku wasn't going to cut it.

So with a firm and determined mind, he took a bite of the fruit and chewed slowly before finishing the entire thing, unaware of the effects it would have on him.

~ Kame House ~

Bulma was brushing the fur of the black cat that she managed to pry from Chichi who was about to strangle her not so long ago.

They were currently watching Naruto and Vegeta's match and were worried when Vegeta shot the Galick Gun.

But then Naruto fired the Kamehameha wave, but it was different, and she was sure she wasn't the only one that noticed.

Not only was it different but it was more powerful - as Roshi pointed out - if the received transmission blowing out their electronics was anything to go by.

He was impressed with Naruto's progress as a sensei and as a friend but now it was time to view Goku's match.

So far it had been nothing but punches and kicks with the occasional Ki blast here and there but other than that, nothing else so far.

Chichi was worried as to the location of her son and when it was revealed that he was okay, she calmed down knowing that her son was flying back home to mummy but that wasn't going to stop her scolding both him and Naruto for lying to her about where they were going for that one year.

Meanwhile the cat that just walked in when everything happened was interested in the fight from what they all saw.

Though for some reason, it paid more attention on Naruto's fight something that Bulma found slightly interesting but she dismissed it as a woman's intuition, but she did have this strange feeling about the cat, something that she didn't like.

~ With Goku ~

He ducked under a punch from Turles before throwing one back at him, one that was easily blocked.

"Not bad Kakarot! I see you're not all bark." Turles grunted before kneeing Goku in the gut, "But it'll take more than that to beat me!"

Goku was sent tumbling back from the contact before he came to a stop and floated on the air looking at Turles, _'He's stronger than I ever imagined! This fight's really getting interesting!'_

"**Kaioken!**"

As Goku screamed his body was covered in a red flaming aura that had the effect of having his skin turning red.

Turles looked at this development with a raised eyebrow before he was sucker punched by said power up Saiyan.

"You got a lucky shot in Kakarot, I'll give you that." Turles said as he was massaging his face as a smirk appeared, "But it will not happen again!"

Before Goku knew what happened, he was suddenly hunched over by a punch from Turles sending him flying into a plateau destroying it as he crashed.

"**Kaioken x 2!**"

The gravels around Goku exploded as he increased his Kaio-ken multiplier. Turles read the power increase on his scouter before he moved in to punch Goku who just grabbed his stretched palm.

"My turn!" Goku said with a smirk of his own before giving his double a round house kick followed by an elbow to the back.

Seeing Turles fly away, Goku sent a volley of Ki blast at his double who regained his balance and blasted them away easily but as Turles was done, Goku suddenly appeared in front of him giving him another gut wrenching blow.

He then grabbed Turles leg and started to spin and spin until he got enough momentum before letting go of the rouge Saiyan sending the body flying through different plateaus.

"Not bad Kakarot," Turles sneered from behind the surprised Goku who noticed a half-eaten fruit on the Saiyan's hand, "but now with this fruit, you can't stand a chance against me!"

'_What was that sudden spark in power?' _Goku wondered in frustration before he was smacked down to the earth, hard. Turles finished the fruit on his arm and removed his scouter before crushing it completely as he did not want any eavesdroppers listening in on his conversation.

"You see, I only joined Vegeta because he was on a course to earth for the dragon balls." Turles explained, "Before I met Vegeta, I was a pirate. My main goal was finding sustainable planets to plant seeds that grow a very powerful tree which produces this fruit on my hand. Each one of this fruit when consumed would grant a tremendous power up which is why I had it on my person." He continued throwing the remains of the fruit, "my main goal is to get the dragon balls, make my wish, kill Vegeta, and plant the tree on this planet and watch as it drains the planet's energy and after I'm done with you, if that blond Saiyan is still alive I'll move in to kill him."

As Turles finished his monologue, he rushed Goku and grappled him, "Give up Kakarot, I am superior and always will be!"

'_I'm sorry King Kai, looks like I have to break the limitations.' _Goku thought as he was struggling to free himself from Turles grip, "I won't let you… **Kaioken x 5!**"

~ With Naruto ~

"Very clever Uzumaki! I'd taken you for a fool but you're far more cunning than you let on!" Vegeta sneered before smirking, "You think that destroying the moon would stop me? Ha! We Saiyans have been prepared for such a circumstance and created artificial moons that supply the necessary Blutz Waves needed for our transformation!" He turned his palm upwards and released a blue ball to the sky, watching as it expanded, "Now watch Uzumaki! As your life becomes inconsequential as I reveal my giant monkey form!"

Naruto watched as the prince was transforming into the giant ape. He then looked to the artificial moon and felt something happening inside him but as usual, it stopped moments later and he knew who this interruption was from.

The good news is that he can still gain some advantages from absorbing the Blutz Waves while facing the giant ape like increased strength, durability and so on, the bad news is that he was fighting the giant ape.

"**I just remembered something, you're a Saiyan and you have a tail,**" Great ape looked down to Naruto noticing the tail, "**Why haven't you transformed?**"

"I think it's beca - _SLAM!"_

"**I do not care you insect!**" Vegeta snarled as he crushed Naruto under his feet, or so he thought.

"Hey big and ugly!?" Naruto yelled as he saw the ape turn around to the source of the insult seeing Uzumaki floating behind him unharmed, "What did the sun say to the light bulb?"

"**Wha – **

"Lights out!" _Smack!_

Much to Vegeta's surprise, the punch sent him into the air, "**What!?**" he demanded, "**How did you get so strong?**"

"You don't know? I eat my fruits and vegetables!" Naruto quipped before he charged up his energy, "**Level 2!**"

His energy skyrocketed and he looked at his arms in surprise, _'This is the second time I've used this,' _he wondered, _'I don't recall it ever being this strong!' _He smirked and clenched his fists as his skin started to turn red, _'this might work!'_

Oh yeah, he was going to enjoy this way more than he should said the blond Saiyan in his mind.

* * *

To Be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ah yes, the all and powerful cliff-hanger that would make readers want to curse the authors everywhere but don't worry, you'll find out what happens in the next chapter.

I would like to thank **Thugs Bunny 009** for helping me with the BETA of this chapter and I hope you all like it.

I love really long reviews and I mean reviews that last more than 5 words that would help me improve this chapter or what you think in general about this chapter.

Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Power Level**

Naruto (Raditz saga) – 7000.

Naruto (Saiyan saga) – 8000.

Naruto (Eating God Fruit [Power up – x 2]) – 16000.

Naruto (Fruit of TOM [Power up – x15 according to Dragon Ball wiki]) – 240, 000.

Naruto's Base level as of now is 240, 000. It will increase later on but not by much. He would need a huge power up if he wants to catch up to Goku by the time he faces Frieza.

* * *

**Authors Note: **At this point I would like everyone to notice that this is the main reason I did not want to write down the power levels of the fighters especially Naruto as he was fighting Vegeta in what would later be a one-sided match even against the great ape.

Think of it as his own type of Kaioken with a * 2 multiplier each level increase (meaning Level 2: * 4, Level 3: * 6 and so on) – that's one of the reasons that power levels would be useless.

Naruto, like all the fighters, will supress his energy into a base level of under 2000 – his own terms.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or DBZ

* * *

**_~ Chapter Four: Travel to Namek ~_**

Even though the help wasn't needed, he guessed that he had to thank Yajirobe for slicing off the tail of Vegeta as he was the Great ape.

The fight, before then, had been a mostly hit and run one-sided strikes, something that he was sure that frustrated the Prince.

Now here, Naruto floated suspended in the air as Vegeta was looking at his arms panting in rage before he sharply turned to the cause of this and proceeded to beat the bloody hell out of the fat samurai not knowing he just made a very stupid mistake.

That one distraction was all Naruto needed to stretch his arm and curve it upwards and seconds later, a spiral ball of Ki as big as a baseball appeared, spinning over his cupped palm, something that made him stretch his arm over his head facing it to the sky.

The spiral ball expanded and expanded.

"Why do I have this feeling that I'm forgetting something?" Vegeta wondered out loud as he paused his beating of Yajirobe to look behind him and up to the sky only to have his eyes widen for behind him, Naruto Uzumaki floated, as his skin was red, holding a gigantic spiral blue ball of energy over his head with one finger.

"This fight has been one of the best I've had in years and for that I thank you," Naruto said with a smile on his face as he was looking at the frozen prince. Then his face turned serious, "let this be a warning to you Vegeta, _never invade my planet! _**Rasenkougan! (Spiral Death Ball!)**"

Arcing his entire arm downwards, Naruto shot his spiral ball of death towards the prince who was still frozen on shock and because of that, he only had time to raise both arms to try and push the attack away from him only that was a bad mistake.

"No!" Vegeta screamed as the attack consumed him as it enlarged. He couldn't believe that it ended like this, beaten by a low class Saiyan warrior, he! The prince! He could not let it end like this!

Meanwhile with his messed up Gi, Naruto eyed his attack with a concentrated expression on his face and expanded it once it touched Vegeta. He relaxed his muscles feeling relief wash over him from his victory and looked around for his nephew as he was sure that he felt his energy close by but it was pretty concealed, smart move Gohan.

"Uncle are you alright?" There he was Naruto thought seeing the tiny form of his cute little nephew floating towards him with a look of concern on his face that he had to smile at.

Naruto took one deep breath to calm his heart rate down before he answered Gohan in a half-hearted chiding tone crossing his arms over his chest, "I thought you were on your way home like your dad ordered."

"I was worried uncle, after I saw that giant ape that Vegeta turned into," Gohan explained in a sombre tone as he looked down to his feet, "Krillin, though reluctant, went to check out dad's fight while I decided to stay here and see yours." Gohan then looked at Naruto with stars in his eyes and an excited tone now in his voice, "But you were so awesome uncle with the way your skin turned red and then that spiral ball attack! Please Uncle Naruto, can you teach me how to perform those techniques!?"

Naruto silently chuckled before patting Gohan on his head, wincing slightly at the ache of his bones, "I can't teach you my demon fox mode as it's a move unique only to me but for my **Rasenkougan, **we'll see Gohan," he said before facing the direction he sensed Goku and by the feel of things, Goku was just about done with his fight, "come on Gohan, let's go help your dad."

Had Naruto and Gohan stayed behind a bit, they would have noticed the moving body of Vegeta crawling in pain as Naruto's attack did a really good number on his body.

The prince will remember this and next time he would make sure Uzumaki Naruto will _pay_!

~ Later ~

"So you managed to end him with a Spirit Bomb?" Naruto asked Goku as he rested on the wall next to his brother's bed with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah," Goku answered, "after he ate some sort of fruit, his power level just spiked tremendously! I had to disobey King Kai's orders and use a * 20 Kaioken but even that had no effect on him what so ever, he was just that strong!"

It was a day after the Saiyan fight and every one that fought and remained alive ended up in the hospital.

Gohan was dismissed early though because he didn't have any injury that needed that much attention, even his head was okay and that's saying something because of how it was handled.

Krillin's term was shorter than Goku's due to the hand and head injury he suffered but he still stayed by his friend's side as did Gohan.

Goku though, was the one that had the most injury though because of the Kaioken overuse and the physical damage to his body.

While Naruto did have some injuries, under a day, they all healed so he was under no requirement to stay in the hospital, in fact, the only reason he was here was to oversee the care of his brother.

He wasn't shocked to see that he was not the only one here.

Every one of Goku's friend were currently in the hospital room right now including the Ox king and Korin who was slightly eying the black furred cat under Bulma's soothing caress.

"I just wish we didn't have to loose so many people while fighting them." Gohan suddenly reminded the group of the deaths of Tien Chaiotzu, Yamcha and Piccolo.

"Yeah and with Piccolo gone, we can't wish them back with the dragon balls since Piccolo and Kami are linked." Krillin finished.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Goku suddenly said causing every eye in the room to be drawn to him. He noticed this and continued, "Turles said that Piccolo was a Namekian from the planet Namek and he reasoned that since Kami was able to make the dragon balls…

"Then a planet like that was sure to have theirs!" Bulma's eyes widened in realization before frowning, "But where is Namek? I haven't heard about it before and since we don't have the coordinates, then that means we can't fly there." Bulma explained with the frown on her face, "And don't let me get started on space ships –

"Oh look at that, a woman who doesn't know any better."

Everybody jumped up from the voice that suddenly spoke up from outside the window and seeing who it was, Krillin started to have a small panic attack.

"Hi." Mr. Popo greeted with his usual eerie smile that creped everyone the fuck out.

"Oh hi Mr. Popo." Goku greeted.

"Do you know of a way we can get to Namek?" Bulma asked after coming out of her brief fright.

"Bitch do you know who you're talking to?" The genie asked nonchalantly waving off Bulma's question, "Anyways, I'm the only one who knows where Kami's old ship is, and the only one with the transportation to get you there, and this is a carpet made for two…"

"That settles it then, all we need to do is to decide who goes with –

"Bulma."

"Bulma."

"Ohohohoh, Bulma."

"Definitely Bulma."

"Okay~ wait, ha! We don't need your help!" Bulma remembered something as she brought out a remote from her back pocket pointing it to the T.V, "I've got a remote control to one of the crashed Saiyan's ship! All I need to do is this…" Bulma started to push in some buttons before pressing the big red one but the resulting destruction of the ship in the TV isn't what she wanted.

"Well, look who just ran out of options."

"Damn it Bulma, stop being such a scary baby and get on the carpet with the scary Genie!" Roshi ordered the female as she was only prolonging the inevitable which was obvious to anyone in the room.

"I swear to God if anything happens to me while I'm gone I'm kicking Krillin's ass!" Bulma threatened before she carefully climbed on the carpet where Mr Popo was before they both disappeared in an instant.

"That's a good pussy… cat" Naruto cooed as his cat came to his arms long forgotten by Bulma. He picked her up and caressed her fur enticing a purr of pleasure from the cat before he placed her on his shoulder.

As the cat rested on his shoulder with her tail wrapped around his neck affectionately, Naruto looked to the crew and spoke up, "Okay now that Bulma's gone to get the ship, we need to decide who and who isn't following her." He explained.

"I guess I'll go," Krillin suggested before looking to Gohan, "Gohan can come to –

"I don't think so!"

That was where Chichi started arguing with Naruto and then her son who wanted to go on the trip.

The argument was brief and it ended with an angry Chichi storming out of the hospital room slamming the door behind her in her rage, it was then Bulma also returned from her own trip to Kami's ship.

She, with giddiness, explained her experience on Kami's ship as she flew in it with Mr Popo and from what she told, it seemed that the group would be on Namek in no time.

What Gohan was disappointed with was the fact that his uncle wasn't directly joining him on the journey but coming later and when asked what pushed him back, he replied that it was a really important assignment.

That seemed to be all he gave out at the moment.

~ 10 days later ~

"It's a shame I can't join them on their trip to Namek." Naruto muttered as he watched Kami's ship leave the ground with Gohan, Krillin and Bulma on board.

"I know you wish you could but you know we have to get married 5 days later." The cat that was resting on Naruto's shoulder replied to him in a deep male voice.

"But couldn't we shift it back a bit?"

"Are you trying to run away from the wedding?" The cat questioned with a curious eye, "You know why we have to get married soon Naruto-kun."

"So that your company can't end up in the hands of Gero yes I know." Naruto muttered caressing the cat's forehead, "I still don't know what possessed your father to sign that stupid contract."

"Be lucky I wasn't immediately shipped in a box to the insane doctor." The cat murmured, "Lord knows what would happen to me should that happen."

Shihōin industries is a weapons manufacturing industry, one of the richest and biggest in the world with Urahara Kisuke as its leading constructor.

Yoruichi was the heir to said company and she was engaged to be married to Naruto Uzumaki, someone she met in a temple as she trained under the master whom was known as The Ancient One.

She would have loved to get married at the end of the year but her father signed a contract that required her to be the wife of Dr Gero in the next month thus granting the doctor access to all the weapons in the company as the sole beneficiary.

It was a clause that was written in bold.

In order for her to escape this prison, as she had heard the tales of the Dr from Naruto, she had to push her wedding forward completely destroying her original schedule and Naruto though curious did in the end accept it.

That was why he couldn't join the group on their trip to Namek but she did agree to join him in the trip after their wedding.

None of Goku's friend and even Goku knew he was getting married so soon and while he would want to tell them Yoruichi wanted it to be a private wedding as she wasn't one for wedding parties.

He guessed that technically it was only Chichi and Roshi he could invite as guests for the wedding but he didn't know if she would want to come and Roshi, well he didn't need any explanation for that.

What Naruto did notice was this small nagging feeling he had at the back of his mind, he didn't know what it was but he didn't like it.

~ Namek ~

Until the appearance of a known Tyrant Namek was one of the most peaceful planets known in their quadrant consisting of beings called Namekian's.

Namekians are neither male nor female and thus reproduced asexually to make their population grow, under the guidance of the great elder Guru of course.

On the planet also, separated into different island, were 7 dragon balls, much like the ones they had on earth.

Had the tyrant known as Frieza not shown up and demand the location of the dragon balls, they as the Namekians would continue leaving in peace but now they were in constant terror wondering which village would be lost next in the hands of Frieza.

That was the scary scene Krillin and Gohan arrived to see along with Bulma but that wasn't the only thing that scared them however, Vegeta was also on the planet, Vegeta whom they thought Naruto beat back on earth with his spiral ball attack.

That made them to pause a bit and reconsider their plan of action and decided that they should try and avoid Vegeta for as much as possible. They wouldn't want him to seek them for revenge.

Unfortunately for them Vegeta managed to catch up to both Krillin and Gohan after several close calls.

That was also when Vegeta learned about the grand elder who had an ability to bring out the hidden potential in those he chooses, something that sparked some interest in him.

Unfortunately for Vegeta, his meeting with the elder provided him with information, information he didn't want to hear.

The arrival of the Ginyu force.

Sure he was strong enough to take on Zarbon and Dadoria and even Apoule but that didn't mean he was strong enough to take on the entire brute force of the Ginyu force alone which was why he had a bad taste in his mouth when he asked for the help of Gohan and Krillin.

In the end it proved to be useless because the Ginyu force still outclassed them all even Vegeta himself! Their only saving grace was in the form of the brother of the man he hated with all his heart, the man he promised himself to kill if the situation called for it.

Kakarot, the Saiyan clown that somehow won against Turles.

Vegeta started to question said clowns ascension as he fought the Ginyu force in a one-sided battle, if he had attained this does that mean that his soon-to-be-dead brother also did? If they did then what in the hell was he doing wrong?

Luckily for him though his answers were proven wrong as Kakarot barely won as he fought Captain Ginyu who could switch bodies.

Why barely was because his body was still injured from the beatings he received while Ginyu was in possession of it and even though Vegeta did fight Kakarot/Ginyu the satisfaction wasn't just there.

After the match though, they – Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan – decided to change their outfits and place Kakarot in the healing pod that was slowly but surely healing all the clown's injury while Vegeta got some rest only to wake up in rage to find out that he'd been double crossed.

He didn't have the chance to take out his rage on the three that dared double cross him because Frieza had appeared and from his face he was furious!

~ Somewhere else in Namek ~

_"Sensei?"_

_"Oh so my wayward student decided to get married and not invite his faithful sensei?" Yamamoto Genryūsai also known as The Ancient One spoke to his student walking into the room as Naruto was dressing up in his dress suit._

_Genryūsai has the appearance of an old man with brown eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrow and a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye. He wears an orange Kimono over a white Haori draped on his back and on his hand used as a walking stick was a staff akin to the one Roshi usually has and only known to his students, the staff is a hidden cover for the sword that laid underneath._

_"I'm sorry Sensei, the wedding was so sudden," Naruto tried to explain, "I was actually planning on having it at the end – _

_Yamamoto raised his hand to silence Naruto immediately, "Do not fret my student, I understand," he said before walking towards Naruto, "I bring you a gift, one that I should have given you as you left my care years ago as you have proved more than ready."_

_"You mean…"_

_"Yes, kneel." He ordered and as Naruto knelt in front of his sensei Yamamoto placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and concentrated by the furrowing of his brows._

_Naruto at first didn't feel anything before he felt power flowing through him, power that he knew would come in handy and it was power that his deeper instincts carved._

_The process took time and from time to time, Naruto's aura flashed from blue to yellow and eyes from blue to sea green before retaining its original blue hue._

_"There, consider this a wedding gift from me to you." Yamamoto said with a smile on his face removing his hand from his student's shoulder "I trust you'll continue your visits to the temple?"_

_"For you sensei, I would." A humble Naruto declared steel reeling from the feeling he got from his sensei's gift before he stood straight and looked at the old man with a smile, "I wouldn't want to keep the future Mrs Son waiting for long – _

_"Say no more my young student, I understand," Yamamoto said before turning around, walking to the door, "be sure to send my greetings to Yoruichi won't you?"_

The SS Normandy [Yes I'm using that ship here but a smaller one] a ship built by the best engineers of the Shihōin Industries, a weapons industry owned by the Heiress Son Yoruichi neé Shihōin and her husband Son Naruto, hovered over the grassy fields of Namek.

As the hatch opened, a figure walked out and felt the breeze for the first time in days as his clothes danced in the wind.

This figure was none other than Son Naruto, brother to Son Goku and now part owner of Shihōin Industries.

"So this is Namek?" Naruto murmured to himself scratching his chin as he scanned the scenery noticing the lack of life on this planet except for the few he felt on the other side of the planet.

He crouched. "I know I can teleport over there but it's much more fun flying while I take a small tour around the area to see how different it is from earth," He said before taking a mighty leap flying away from the ship. He placed a finger on his ear and reported, "I'm going to search for Gohan and Krillin while you search for Bulma, knowing her, she's on her own somewhere on this planet."

_"Be sure to get back with Gohan safely, I don't want to see even a single smudge on his face!"_

"He's not our kid."

_"Seeing how he likes it when he comes over and how much time he spends with you he might as well be!"_

"Yoruichi…"

_"Just teasing sweetie, be safe, know I love you."_

He ended the transmission after replying that he loved her too before he continued on his journey.

~ With the others ~

Fear, that was what the group felt as the alien transformed into a form that was bigger than his last far exceeding that in terms of power.

Even Vegeta whom was gloating earlier about his assumed ascension was now afraid as he felt the power radiating from the monster in front of him and what's worse is the little detail exposed, his power level exceeded 1 million!

Goku was in healing in the healing tube so his help was out of the option which meant that it was just Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin vs Vegeta.

"Gah!"

Okay, make that Vegeta and Gohan because as of now Krillin was stabbed with a horn extending from the head of Frieza who proceeded to torture the bald man by nodding his head while said man was still on Frieza's horn.

"One down." Frieza gloated with a smug face shaking Frieza off his horn watching the bald man as he splashed into the ocean below, "I think impalement is my favourite way to kill a person."

This made Gohan blind with rage as he rushed in Frieza who was surprised at the burst in power and to Vegeta's surprise, Gohan was actually damaging Frieza from what he saw.

That was until Frieza decided to stop playing and Gave Gohan a firm spanking that silenced the child temporarily until at least his tail was sliced off by a Tienzan by a revived Krillin who proceeded to run from an angry Frieza.

Meanwhile Vegeta wondered why and how Krillin survived when he was sure that the bald man was stabbed! That was when he felt something below him and turning his sights to where it came from, his face was twisted with understanding seeing the little Namekian heal Gohan of his injuries.

With that detail in his mind, he started to formulate a plan, a plan that was sure to grant him the power he needed to tale on Frieza and secure his place in the throne after he beats that clown Uzumaki Naruto.

Yes, it was a fine day to be him he thought with a smirk.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Power Levels**

* * *

Naruto (Post-Great ape Vegeta) – 300, 000 [Zenkai]

Naruto (Yamamoto Power-up) – 3, 000, 000.

Yamamoto is the one that trained Naruto in the way of the Chi and like Guru and Elder Supreme Kai, he has a gift that allows him to unlock the hidden potential of those that a worthy and having known Naruto as a student and somewhat of a surrogate grandson, he knew Naruto was more than worthy especially after watching his match against Vegeta and Raditz.

Yamamoto's power up, how should I put it, if it was measured in percent with Elder Supreme Kai as 100% and Super Kami Guru as 50%, his would be at about 75%, and as to how he has that gift, well the witch that fused with Supreme Kai isn't the only one with the potential to unlock the hidden gifts of people she chooses, it is a _very _rare gift that is why I will not abuse it and start sending everyone to Yamamoto.

I would go into detail about his training under Yamamoto and then while it would be useful to show it as it provides details of Naruto's character development I just don't have the time to do that.

Yoruichi is the reincarnation of _that_ Shihōin Yoruichi just as the bleach characters you'll see here are the reincarnation of them as well that are in the full reincarnation cycle and Yoruichi is one of the others that has had her potential unlocked by Yamamoto so that means she has all her abilities from bleach which she could pass onto her child just as Naruto would pass on his Saiyan blood.

One thing that people should be asking is what would happen in the android saga as Gero's spy bot collected Data from Naruto and Goku's fight. Would it flow as Canon or will it be different?

Who will arrive to warn the group about the invasion?

I said that I was on a one week HITAUS but then I had this already written and wanted to post it to you all.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you all like it and I like long lengthy reviews.

I know this chapter seemed rushed so you'll have to forgive me as I need to prep for exams.

Flames will be ignored.

Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** This is where the saga changes a bit from Canon as something new and not tried before would be added here. I hope, unlike my last two chapters, that this one gets a lot of really good and long reviews from you guys and I hope you all like it.

Yamamoto's tempering did something to Naruto's Demon Fox Mode, something Naruto doesn't know of but in the end would come to like it as it would have less risks to his body than the original mode. Honestly, I would have loved to explore Naruto's Demon Fox Mode but due to recent events in this story, that's not going to happen as it would be changed into something else.

His new mode, Golden Armor Mode, is somewhat the Ki version of his Golden Chakra Mode in Canon, I think I'll explore on this more than DFM and what effects it has on SSJ.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and DBZ.

* * *

~ Chapter Five ~

* * *

Raising up Vegeta with his tail, Frieza smirked at the dying Saiyan, 'Super Saiyan,' He silently chuckles to himself before bringing his face to meet him, "It seems that our game ends here Vegeta, now that we're done here it's time to send you crying home to mummy~."

"My mother's dead." Vegeta choked out, gurgling out blood as he was punched in the kidney once more by the alien overlord in front of him.

"I know," Frieza squeezed Vegeta's throat even harder as he drew back his right hand back and aimed his fingers at the Saiyans chest, "Goodbye."

_Grab_

"As much as I love seeing Vegeta get his ass handed to him – you did a better job than I did - I believe it's time for you to stop," Naruto said, grabbing Frieza's wrist as he was about to stab Vegeta, "Frankly, I'm surprised that he survived my attack back on earth!" And he was honest, while his technique was brand new and untested, he was sure that the prince would have died from it but he didn't expect him to survive.

"Hmm?" Frieza glanced at the blonde that had the audacity to stop him, "Do you mind, I'm in the middle of something," He remarked before pointing a finger from the grabbed wrist at Vegeta and fired a purple beam straight through the Saiyan's chest before dropping him on the ground as his tail's grip was released.

Just because his wrist was stopped didn't mean he couldn't do that.

"Now, just who exactly are you?"

"Someone that's seen enough to know that you're bad news," Naruto answered Frieza and true enough, he arrived just as Piccolo did but hid his energy and watched the fight, watched as Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin faced Frieza in a one-sided battle, watched as Frieza transformed into his second, and final forms, "You've hurt my friends and nephew for the last time."

"Nephew? Then that must mean that you're a filthy monkey as well," Frieza observed snatching his hand away from Naruto's grip, "Unfortunately for you, I despise filthy monkeys and like Vegeta and the rest of the monkeys from your race I'll enjoy putting you down and after I do that, I'll kill everyone else behind you."

Naruto's face turned serious, "I won't let you Frieza," He boldly declared, getting into his fighting stance, "if you want to get to them then you have to get passed me first!"

"Oh, how delightful that would be," Frieza coyly replied, relaxing his muscles, "I've already faced and beaten all the best fighters that came across me, you'll be no different."

"We'll see about that."

"U-Uzumaki *cough* listen to me…" Naruto's attention was grabbed by the dying Saiyan not a few feet away from them. "I've lived my entire life under Frieza's reign, my entire kingdom, my race, enslaved all to do his bidding, please Uzumaki, any softness you have let it go if you want to kill him *cough* do it for our people *gurgle*, *cough* do it for your planet *cough* do it *cough* for your family's honor *gurgle*."

Naruto's mood softened a bit hearing Vegeta's last words as he relaxed and closed his eyes in a moment of silence for the dead prince, before walking up to his body, creating a grave via glare beams, and burying him inside as it was what Goku would have done and he was sure that his sensei would approve.

"I'm not doing this for you, Vegeta, but don't worry," Naruto said, paying his respects to the dead prince, "Frieza won't live past today."

"Oh. And what makes you so sure of that?"

Naruto didn't answer the question asked by Frieza, instead he looked to the two earthlings and one Namekian standing at the side, "Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo; you guys head out of here. You should see a ship labelled SS Normandy, it's the ship I arrived here with, get on it, and wait for me there."

He turned and glared at the alien overlord who looked amused, "I'll take care of Frieza myself."

"But unc-."

"No buts!" Naruto interrupted, "Piccolo, you take care of Gohan until you arrive on the ship. There, someone else will take over from you."

"Fine," Piccolo grunted before he gave his own order to Gohan and Krillin, "Let's go!"

"Oh! Thank God!"

"But, wait!" Gohan remembered, "What about my dad? He's still healing!"

"I don't know just go!" Naruto snapped at Gohan before turning back to Frieza and resuming his battle stance, "I guess it's time I go all out."

"I see, sending your friends to fight me all on your own," Frieza remarked, amused at the monkey's thinking, "How gutless."

"I'm looking at someone's that about to be gutless today if he doesn't know when to shut up his stupid whiny mouth," Naruto countered coolly.

Frieza frowned, "Clever retort," He muttered, "Better than what Vegeta was spouting about being a Super Saiyan and all that."

"What's a Super Saiyan?"

"Oh, please, don't tell me that you believe they exist?" Frieza said before spreading his hands, "I mean it's just a stupid tale your ancestors put together while sitting under a campfire while playing with their own dung. To me, a good monkey is a dead monkey, that's why I'm putting you down."

Ending his monologue with a sneer, a ray of pink light abruptly rocketed out of the alien's index finger, launching at the blonde as if it were a missile but Naruto easily slapped it away like a pesky bee on his shoulder.

Naruto gave his wrist a good shake, levelling a cool stare at Frieza, "What is it you have against Saiyans *deflects more finger beams fired his way with relative ease*"

"Okay, no." Frieza increased the amount of beams he shot even more, but like last time and the time before that, they were easily backhanded away by Naruto who didn't even flinch as he deflected each of them. "And apparently, this is now happening."

"Yes, yes it is," Naruto answered with a deadpanned look on his face before crouching forward, "Enough warm up!"

Breaking the grassy ground below him as he charged at the alien overlord, Naruto struck Frieza's head with a swipe but Frieza leapt over him and spun around, slapping the blonde with his tail, but Naruto avoided each swipe.

Flipping backwards after one strike, Naruto fired a one handed Kamehameha, as his body was stable, at Frieza and the alien overlord just sidestepped the red blast that came his way before jumping in the air and firing a two handed beam at Naruto, who evaded it easily, but from the power placed in the beam, Naruto had to aim a Kamehameha at the ground to help him evade quicker.

* * *

~ With Goku ~

* * *

'Someone else arrived, but who is – wait, is that Naruto?' Goku wondered as his brows furrowed in the healing tank, sensing the fight that was happening, 'How did he get so strong in such a short amount of time?'

Goku then noticed something else and it was faint, but it was still strong enough to alert his senses, 'That's not good, the owner of this power feels familiar to the one that's fighting Naruto, and it's just as strong, if not stronger!' He thought before pleading to his body, 'Come on body, heal faster!'

* * *

~ Namek's orbital range ~

* * *

Foolish little brother. If father hadn't of spoiled him he wouldn't desire anything which came to his mind. He could remember hearing Frieza begging their father to buy him this galaxy, and that galaxy, often throwing tantrums because he didn't own every single galaxy in the known universe. He desired to be an authentic overlord but in the end Frieza was nothing but a pseudo-king.

This was for the simple fact a lord does not leave loose ends. Loose ends come back to bite them in the rear-end. He had his chance to wipe out all of that filthy monkey race, but what did he go and do? Let one slip right under his nose. If that ends up being Frieza's undoing, well, he could say, 'Called it.'

On that subject father had requested he find his brother and offer him support getting what he wanted. He of course politely refused but his father, in his own way, was adamant that he helped so like a good little boy not wanting to upset daddy, he did as asked.

"Lord Cooler, we are within the range of Namek! What are your orders?"

"Continue your descent into the planet commander," The one called Cooler drawled out as he saw the planet through his two way mirror in his spaceship that looked like Frieza's, "Honestly, if my little brother did know how to take care of himself, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yes sir!"

"Armoured squadron, as we dock on the planet. Should you see anybody alive, kill them unless I say otherwise," Cooler ordered the three members of the armored squadron as they stood behind his chair.

"Yes Lord Cooler!"

Honestly, he didn't even want to be here but, he might as well have some fun now that he was.

* * *

~ King Kai ~

* * *

"Things just got from bad to worse!" King Kai panicked as he felt the Ki of Cooler closing in on Namek.

"What's happening, King Kai?"

"Is Goku alright?"

"Goku is fine, Tien. He's still healing," King Kai answered, "It's his brother that's fighting Frieza, and somehow he's strong enough to hold the overlord back, but that's not what I'm afraid of."

"If it's not that then what is it?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Someone that's stronger and more dangerous than Frieza."

"What?"

"Tell me I heard wrong!"

"It's true," King Kai started, "Frieza has an older brother who goes by the name Cooler. He almost never bothers himself with issues concerning his little brother so what changed his mind? And at such a vital time?"

"So you mean all hope is lost?"

"All we need now is a miracle," King Kai answered the question.

~ With Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo ~

"Dad!" Gohan cried as they approached the ship Goku was placed in as his injuries were healing. He rushed to the healing chamber and saw that his father was still inside the healing tube, surprised that his father hadn't healed by now.

"I'm still surprised that Goku hasn't healed by now." Krillin said, walking into the room before leaning on the wall crossing his arms over his chest, "I thought by now he would have been done."

"I think his injuries were worse than you thought." Piccolo reasoned, "Whatever, now we wait until he's completely healed."

"But what about my uncle? He needs help!"

"Gohan, Naruto can handle himself. As he is able to stand up to Frieza as he is in his final form," Piccolo drawled, "We wait until Goku finishes healing before we do anything rash."

"Fine." Gohan reluctantly agreed before looking at the tube, "Come on dad, hurry up and heal," He pleaded, "Uncle needs our help."

* * *

~ With Naruto ~

* * *

Grabbing Frieza's thrown punch, Naruto glared at the overlord who glared back at him, "I must say, had I known that you pathetic monkeys could get this strong I would have wiped out your race long ago… even the ones hiding under a rock."

"Sounds to me like you're used to being on top," Naruto insulted with a smirk, "Time for me to place you back at the bottom!"

Giving Frieza the head-butt, and smirking as Frieza shouted in pain, Naruto reared his right arm backwards and a spiral blue ball formed. He punched Frieza's gut with it, watching as Frieza screamed in pain from the grinding of his intestines before letting go of the attack, sending the alien flying back in a spin.

Appearing at the intended landing area of the alien overlord, Naruto chanted, "**Kamehameha!**" - and fired the beam towards the alien who wasn't able to block it because he wasn't able to sense the incoming attack.

"I must say, you're putting in more of a fight than Vegeta did," Frieza's amused voice sounded from Naruto's back. Naruto made a move but by placing a finger on Naruto's back, Frieza stopped him, "Now, we wouldn't want to do anything rash, would we?"

"Like destroying an entire planet isn't rash – ARG!"

Naruto floated away from Frieza as he held his bleeding chest, that now had a hole the size of a Ping-Pong ball. With a slight pant, Naruto glared at the overlord, who chuckled, "I warned you."

'Damn it! He's just too fast and strong, I have to use it!' "Guess what Frieza, I was holding back."

"Oh?" Frieza was intrigued.

"Yes, now, it's time for me to unleash my animalistic fury on your smug ass, **Yoko-Keishiki (Demon Fox mode)!**"

Frieza shielded his eyes from the dust that blinded him as the blonde in front of him shouted the name of the technique and to his increased curiosity, as it cleared, he looked at the Saiyan that was in front of him.

First was the golden flame like aura that was wrapped around Naruto – the transformation destroyed his top - as it danced along the wind. Next were the markings on his torso, chest, elbows and arms. Even though they weren't 100% visible, he could still see it clearly – Golden Chakra Mode V2 markings – and wondered what they meant. Then his eyes, instead of seeing the blue he knew him to have, they were red with slit cut through the middle and his whisker marks thickened more.

For Naruto, he felt powerful, more powerful than the last time he used this attribute and he didn't know why but he did notice the change in appearance and he liked it, especially with how his muscles bulged a bit as he flexed them.

"So you now have tattoos, I don't see what the big deal of this transformation is all about." Frieza drawled out, "You definitely feel slightly more powerful but that's it – oof!"

"Let's see how measurable that slightly is, shall we?" Naruto said into Frieza's ear as his opponent was hunched forward from the sudden punch that he didn't even see coming. Naruto smirked then twisted his fist, causing Frieza to cough out blood before he was blown away by the force of the punch which came much later.

Naruto saw this and intercepted Frieza's trajectory and gave him a roundhouse kick to the skull, sending him to another direction. This happened over and over again until Frieza was sent crashing into the grassy ground below them from one final blow by Naruto.

What Naruto didn't notice was how his golden flame like aura morphed into golden flame like transparent limbs that coated his arms and legs every time he attacked Frieza.

After seeing the overlord crash into the grassy land below him, Naruto stretched both his arms wide eagle before bringing them together and cupping them on his side, gathering energy for his signature killing technique, "I don't know how long I can hold this new form so I have to end this quickly," He murmured to himself.

Tiny blue and red orbs started to gather in the centre of the cupped palms while his aura sharpened and in the recess of his mind, a certain fox formerly made of chakra construct opened his eyes feeling the familiar energy gathering wanting to see how this turns out.

Meanwhile, it was a furious Frieza that emerged from the crater he created thanks to Naruto, "I've had enough of your insolence you insufferable monkey!" He snarled out before pointing his finger to the sky, "Now you'll know the full force of my fury!"

Naruto just ignored Frieza's monologue and continued charging his attack knowing that if he even messed it up, he'd be done for.

* * *

~ Meanwhile ~

* * *

"Dad!" Gohan cried in joy as he heard tube beep in conclusion before it slid open and Goku climbed out.

"Hey son!" Goku greeted, "Glad to see you're alright." He softly said as he grabbed his son in a big hug.

"Good to see you're okay, Goku."

"Oh hey Piccolo, how did you get back?" Goku asked, remembering that his green friend was dead.

"Dragon Balls."

"Goku!"

"Oh, hey Krillin!" Goku greeted his bald friend, walking towards him, "Hold up a bit." He said before placing his palm on Krillin's head and closed his eyes in concentration.

Suddenly, flashes zoomed through Goku's mind and he frowned at what he had seen so far and now he had enough detail.

Removing his hand from Krillin's forehead, Goku spoke, "Sorry, you guys went through so much while I was out of it, and that Saiyan, what was his name?"

"Vegeta?"

"Yeah Vegeta, it was surprising to see that while he still hated you, he swallowed his pride and decided to help you guys in the end," Goku said with a smile, "Looks like we owe him."

"Dad!? What are you doing? We need to help Uncle!"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." Goku said before his face turned serious, "We have to go, I felt a different power level, higher than Frieza and yet eerily similar to his."

"WHAT!"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

BOOM

"Unfortunately, he's right." A voice said as the roof of the ship they were on was blown to smithereens, and the group were shocked with what they saw.

Above them, a figure floated with a bored and cool look on his face. He had a similar look to Frieza, but instead of having his entire body white, his torso and legs all the way to his ankle were purple.

"Who are you?" Piccolo demanded getting into his fighting stance tensing for any attack.

"Me? I'm Cooler," Cooler introduced with a slight bow as he floated in front of them.

"Cooler than Frieza? Then you must be ice cold," Goku countered also tensing for a battle.

"No, that would be my father."

Suddenly, a huge burst of energy exploded from where Naruto and Frieza were fighting. Goku could feel it, and Gohan could as well hence the extra tensing of their stances along with Krillin, and Piccolo.

"Do you feel that dad?" Gohan whispered to his dad beside him as he kept an eye on Cooler who was just looking back at the group, unable to sense the energy burst or so it seemed.

"Yeah I do," Goku growled back wanting to move but it seemed that there was an obstacle in his way, but when has that ever stopped him?

"If you both are talking about the sudden burst of power behind me, yes I can indeed sense it, unlike my brother, and if you're both done whispering to yourselves about something inconsequential I would love it if we please moved on with this," Cooler drawled out coolly before snapping his fingers. "Armoured squadron, handle the pests while I deal with the Saiyan."

"Yes, Lord Cooler!" Three voices answered simultaneously as three figures appeared behind Cooler, causing Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo to tense even more.

"Listen, you have to move, I need to go help my brother! He's in trouble!" Goku pleaded but Cooler raised a non-existent eyebrow and stayed still as he answered.

"And I want to see to it that my own brother succeeds in his little endeavour," He replied, "Which is why I was sent here in the first place."

Damn it!

* * *

~ With Naruto ~

* * *

_**"Bijūdama!"**_

_"Die!"_

_Frieza launched his fully charged death ball at Naruto who launched a dark orange beam, more powerful than the Kamehameha._

_The two clashed and there was a struggle and it seemed to most viewers that it would be Frieza who ends up winning this match and to Naruto, he knew that if something wasn't done soon, he would die._

_"See how feeble your attempts are monkey?" Frieza gloated as he pushed his attack forward, "Just give up and it would be – CRACK – What the!?" Frieza froze his taunting at seeing the white lightning that cracked passed him._

_He turned to see that it was a dark, skinned woman with purple hair who fired it and as she waved at him with that cheeky smirk, he was confused but when she disappeared it seemed that he remembered what he was supposed to be doing._

_"No!"_

_It was too late to defend himself as he saw the blonde's attack pushing his death ball back to its owner and as it hit, he gave a piercing shriek of fury at how he was beaten._

_Taking a few breaths after firing an attack like that, Naruto wondered who fired off that pale lightning. He was about to relax and search for his assistance when he heard footsteps making their way towards him and turning, his eyes widened as he saw his wife smiling as she easily made her way to him._

_"Yoruichi!"_

_"Hello to you to handsome…"_

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes in anguish as he held the dead body of Yoruichi in his arms, he didn't even notice the rise or change in colour of his hair or the change in colour of his eyes, or the sharpness of his flame-like aura.

All he cared about was the anger and anguish he felt as he cried over the dead body of his wife who had a smile on her peaceful face.

There was only one person to blame and his name was Frieza.

Why did this happen?

Why did she have to show up when she did?

When he thought he killed Frieza with his Bijūdama?

Why did she have to die!?

"Oh, come now, monkey," Frieza taunted, "Don't tell me that you can't even handle a simple death?"

He placed the body of his dead lover on the ground and like Vegeta, although noticeably neater, he buried her in an unmarked grave on Namek.

With his deed done, he stood straight, before slowly turning to Frieza with a furious glare in his eyes and all he could think about was the life fading in his wife's eye as she died from the shot through her chest.

"I mean I have to give that female some credit as she managed to distract my concentration thus giving you the chance to complete your attack."

Yes, Naruto knew what he was talking about as he remembered the struggle he had pushing Frieza's attack back, then out of nowhere, a pale lightning shot across Frieza's shoulder and him turning his face in shock was all the green light Naruto needed to win the struggle.

Though seeing her die like that, so quickly, so painfully, that made him scream in agony, as he let loose his rage and he noticed that when he did, he felt more powerful.

"Come now monkey, I know you're not mute," Frieza said with a smirk staring at the blond man in front of him, honestly! Just one measly power-up doesn't mean jack squat, "Say something that'll amuse me."

Naruto grabbed Frieza, moving with unmatched speed as he did, on his neck chocking the surprised overlord but that didn't matter. He brought the face of Frieza to meet his and whispered one word that sent shivers down the overlord's spine because of how much Venom was laced behind it, "Die."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Wow, Naruto is a Super Saiyan! Well not much changes in his appearance apart from his eyes and the spiking up of his already blond hair that's scattered with spikes pointing in different directions.

Will Goku become a Super Saiyan? Possibly but seeing as there's already one on Namek, I don't really see the reason for there to be another as that one can take care of both Frieza and Cooler.

Speaking of Cooler, how did Y'all like his appearance? It's something authors have never done right? I myself was sort of dissatisfied with the Cooler Movie because they should have made Cooler arrive not long after Goku did from Yardrat. That would have made more sense instead of doing something so off-canon like that.

I'm sorry for killing off Yoruichi like that to make Naruto a Super Saiyan but my original plan was killing Gohan but I decided that the slight alteration would be much better.

As I said, I hope this chapter gets more reviews than the last two did and I would like to thank Thugs Bunny 009 for helping BETA with this chapter.

Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

Naruto (Super Saiyan * 50) – **180, 000, 000.**

Normal Super Saiyan is a * 50 booster and while any present transformations would be overridden by said transformation. Naruto's new **Demon Fox Mode** won't just deactivate like that, in fact, the attribute is now combined with his transformation thus making it stronger than the original transformation.

Also because of this, it would be harder for Naruto to enter full power Super Saiyan. This also means that he can't use **Demon Fox Mode **in his base form now as it completely merged with his SSJ form.

Try not to think about the logic behind it as it would cause more headaches.

* * *

Last Time

* * *

_Naruto grabbed Frieza, moving with unmatched speed as he did, on his neck chocking the surprised overlord but that didn't matter._

_He brought the face of Frieza to meet his and whispered one word that sent shivers down the overlord's spine because of how much Venom was laced behind it, "_Die._"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or DBZ

* * *

As he said that one word, he placed a palm on the struggling Frieza's chest before firing a one handed Kamehameha straight through it.

He threw the body of Frieza on the grassy ground below him and glared calmly at the struggling Frieza who was panting out and coughing blood.

"You think *cough* that this can stop me *cough*" Frieza stood straight before taking the horse stance, "I will murder you!"

Naruto watched as Frieza was charging up but then a voice spoke from the innards of his mind.

'_Am I speaking with Naruto?'_

'…_Yes.' _

'_Good, this is King Kai.' _King Kai introduced, _'Now I have to know, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!'_

'_Letting Frieza charge up with as much confidence he could muster.' _Naruto didn't know why he felt compelled to answer him and since the fox was doing nothing to stop him, he felt like he could trust the voice. _'I can kill him anytime I want, even if he's fully powered up, which is why it would be all the sweeter to watch his confidence drop as he finally understands that he stands no chance against me.'_

'_THAT IS BEING COCKY, YOU ARE BEING COCKY!' _King Kai bellowed in rave, _'HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT FRIEZA HAS A BROTHER THAT'S MORE POWERFUL THAN HE IS?'_

'_And have you forgotten that I have a brother named Son Goku that can help defeat him?' _Naruto replied coolly, _'I have no time to continue this useless banter, Frieza's finished charging up.' _As he cut King Kai off, he saw the cackling form of Frieza and wondered what he was laughing about.

"Now that I am at my full power, I will show you what it means disobey WITH LORD FRIEZA! AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, I'll END THIS PLANET, AND THEN YOU'RE PLANET!" Frieza bellowed as he was done with his cackling.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at seeing Frieza's new form. Nothing much changed about him except that he was more bulky. It was like he took two craters of steroids.

"I don't care you steroid induced maniac," Naruto countered, "All I care about is ending you _permanently._"

"Yes continue deluding yourself into thinking that I'll fall by your hands." Frieza sneered, "Now I believe that we have unfinished business."

"Yes, we indeed do." Naruto said before both restarted their bout.

~ With Goku ~

Goku was panting as he held his chest in pain from the strikes he's been receiving from Cooler who just looked bored.

Every move he made was easily and effortlessly countered by the alien and each time he tried to help one of his friends that were in trouble, he would be intercepted.

He had never felt so useless in a long time.

"DAD!" he heard Gohan's cry and tried to move in to save his son but once again, his effort was useless as he was intercepted by Cooler who wagged his finger.

"Now, now, you weren't thinking of leaving me hanging were you?" Cooler said, "That's rather rude."

Goku grit his teeth in rage as he heard the wails of his son and faintly Krillin as Cooler's men took care of them.

"**Kaioken x 20!**" he bellowed before moving in to strike cooler who just floated on the air looking at this new development with curious eyes before he scoffed.

"Tanning your skin doesn't make you more powerful." Cooler said coolly with a sneer on his face easily dodging every strike Goku gave him before simply slapping him away knocking the Kaioken out of him.

Goku crashed on the grassy fields below before struggling to get up. He glanced around for his friends and his eyes widened when he saw the knocked out body of Piccolo. _'Piccolo!' _He glanced around again looking wildly for any sign of Krillin and Gohan and froze at what he saw.

'_Krillin! Gohan!' _He got up with as much strength as he could and dragged himself to the piled body of his son and his best friend ignoring the three floating bodies above him but once more, he was intercepted and this time painfully as Frieza dropped on him causing the Saiyan to scream in agony.

"Come now don't tell me that this is the best you can do." Cooler looked at the broken Goku and then thought of something, "How about a little more motivation."

With the cue given to his men, they moved on to further attack on his knocked out friends and family but he was still too weak to do anything but what he didn't know was that Cooler wasn't done yet.

"If that isn't enough to motivate you then how about this?" Cooler floated higher before pointing. Seconds later, a purple orb bigger than Frieza's death ball floated over the finger of Cooler as he looked down at Goku before he arced it downwards.

"No!" Goku couldn't do anything but watch as the ball dove like a speeding bullet straight into the planet before it reached the core.

"There, that should be enough of a motivation if not then I can simply do this." Cooler pointed his finger to the child and telepathically floated him (Gohan) towards him (Cooler) "Your child is barely alive as it is." He remarked to the Saiyan below him who was looking up at him with something in his eyes. "Either you increase your effort or watch as his body explodes into tiny pieces."

That was the last straw.

It was all Goku could take and the rage that the Saiyan was holding back finally broke free as he screamed in a commanding fury, "**That's enough!**"

The skies above Goku, as if responding to his rage, darkened and not a second later, they cleared from the massive explosion from the normally kind hearted Saiyan.

Cooler looked as Goku stood firm glaring at him with rage behind his sea-green eyes but that wasn't the only thing that changed. His now golden hair was standing up straight pointing to the sky and the Saiyan was surrounded by golden flame like aura, similar to the one Naruto had not long ago.

"So you changed your hair colour," Cooler sneered, "I do not see what difference this makes."

"I'm going to break you," Goku coolly said before giving cooler a gut wrenching punch, "Like a kit Kat bar."

~ With Naruto ~

"Had enough Frieza?" Naruto asked coolly, anger still present, as he glared at the alien overlord who was on the grassy fields.

Frieza meanwhile growled in fury at the sheer audacity of this monkey. He was in his full power and yet, for some reason, he couldn't match the monkey in strength. Everything was going fine until the Saiyan's second transformation into what he now deduced as only one thing.

And for the life of him, he knew that Vegeta was laughing at his plight because the Saiyan in front of him had finally reached a transformation only legends can speak of.

"So, this is the full extent of a Super Saiyan?" He sneered out, "No matter, I still have more than enough power to put you back in your place and prove to Vegeta once more that Super Saiyans are nothing more than myths!"

Super Saiyan? What was he talking about thought Naruto then a voice in his mind spoke, _'__**It seems brat, that you, without my help, have attained a new level of power, this Super Saiyan stage.**__' _Naruto knew that voice.

'_Why are you talking to me now after so long Kurama?' _He asked mentally as he watched Frieza move his lips.

'_**I felt something in the air and decided to wake up for some time and to my surprise, here you are taking on a foe that could easily go toe to toe with me.**__' _Kurama commented resting his head on his paws, _'__**While you may not notice the difference between this mode and your base form, I do. One feeling I was sure to hone in on was righteous fury and I can only think of a few things that could make you furious.**__'_

'_I see no point to this conversation we're having…'_

'_**Shut up and listen! As I was saying, it seems that you Saiyans have the ability to push through your limits should your emotional control break and right now, even though you have no idea what you are, I do. You are a Super Saiyan, a warrior of legends that struck fear amongst myself and my siblings as our father told us the tales of their potentials.' **_Kurama continued, _**'I would advise that you train in this mode to hone your transformation till you can do it effortlessly. I will not have a weak host who has no control over his emotions! Oh and by the way, I sense another bout of anger coming from over in that direction.'**_

Naruto turned to where Kurama pointed out and found out that the fox wasn't lying. There was an intense feeling of anger and rage coming from over there followed by an explosion of power and if he were to be honest, he would say that it was a Déjà vu feeling.

He remembered that Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan flew in that direction and he remembered Gohan saying something along the lines of Goku being held there, in a ship healing from his injuries.

He trained Gohan and while he knew that his nephew had potential to be a powerful warrior, he also knew that it was too soon for the child to be showing this kind of power which narrowed it down to Krillin, Piccolo, and Goku.

Piccolo was a high possibility but he had no reason to get as angry as he did so that meant that it was either Goku or Krillin and from the Déjà vu feeling he received he could only conclude that it was Goku who had that massive power up.

But he wondered what happened for Goku to unleash that power and it was then he remembered feeling four other foreign energies with one similar to that of Frieza.

"Stop ignoring me!" A shout snapped Naruto from his thought and he thought he felt something tickling him on his cheek.

Oh.

It was Frieza's fist.

"Bitch please." Naruto scoffed grabbing Frieza's arm on his cheek before bending it in an impossible angle. He ignored the screams Frieza made as he ripped off the offending arm leaving the alien overlord crippled before he threw the offending limb away. "This is the best _you _can do?"

~ King Kai ~

"I can't believe it!" King Kai gasped in shock and awe, "Not only has Goku become a Super Saiyan of legends, but it seems that Naruto has too! That explains a lot!"

"Um King Kai, we're kind of lost."

"It's simple Yamcha," King Kai explained, "Both Saiyan brothers have achieved a form that was supposed to be a legend." He said, "I first thought that somehow Naruto received a massive unknown power booster and while I was partly right, in the end, it turned out to be the Super Saiyan form."

King Kai went on to explain the legend of the Super Saiyan to his guests while they listened with prompt attention. As he finished, he telepathically spoke to Kami on earth and found out that the dragon balls had been gathered for some time.

That plan was complete, and it was now time to move onto phase two of his plan King Kai thought as he got back to ignoring his guests once more.

~ Namek ~

Naruto noticed the climate change as he looked up from the defeated Frieza who was whimpering at the loss of his arm and tail.

"Looks like someone went ahead and blew up the planet." He murmured before looking back at Frieza who was glaring as much as he could at him, "I know it wasn't Frieza as I have been fighting him so far so it must have been that person Goku was fighting." _'Might as well end this quick.' _Naruto thought before aiming his palm at the steroid induced overlord.

"Had you not killed my beloved, I would have let you live but barely," He started as a blue orb started to form in front of his palm before it grew and grew, "But now, it is clear that even if I did, you will continue on with destroying lives and taking over worlds." His attack was fully charged and Naruto reared his arm backwards a bit, "This time, it is goodbye Frieza, **Cho-Rasenkougan!**"

Frieza saw the attack coming so he prepared one of his own fuelled with his rage, "DO NOT THINK YOU HAVE WON YOU PATHETIC MONKEY!" He shouted as his attack charged up, "I AM LORD FRIEZA! I OWN YOU AND I OWN THIS PLANET! IN FACT, FUCK THIS PLANET!"

As he said that he fired his charged death ball at Naruto's Spiral Death Ball and the two attacks collided pushing against each other in a show of will but it was clear which had the upper hand.

"Please stop struggling, it's only making yourself look back." Naruto calmly said before adding more Ki expanding his spiral death ball encasing Frieza's own death ball before it encased the one-handed screaming overlord.

Naruto looked as his attack exploded once it was in contact with Frieza's skin moments later and once it died down, he exhaled before floating to the ground to where he buried his wife. In his mourning, he didn't notice the sky turn black because if he did, he would have also noticed the steroid induced dragon that was in the distance.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the lack of any real action in the chapter as my mind has been on other stories that I wrote down, an example is **Naruto Uzumaki and his Omnitrix** a story that was posted today, hope you like it.

I promise that the next chapter I'll post will be much longer than this one but I hope this eased up your anticipations.

I like long reviews and flamers will be ignored.

Peace.


End file.
